Midnight Masquerade
by August Shaffer
Summary: Human:  What happens when Bella makes love to the wrong man while wearing a mask on New Years Eve?
1. Midnight Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters at least not with money. I do profit from your wonderful replies. Xoxo

Beta: Mist

A/N: I entered this in EAB's New Years Eve One Shot contest. I came in Second. I had a few requests to turn this into a complete story so here I go. I hope you enjoy it. It will be filled with tons of lemony goodness and plenty of angst.

Midnight Masquerade:

She checked her hair twice, it was still curled as Alice had suggested. Her makeup was perfect, although the mask she wore prevented you from seeing all of the wonderful work. Her lips looked puffier with the brilliant shade of red painted on them.

Her skin had been powdered down with a shimmering powder that made her sparkle when the candle light shimmered on it. She smiled wickedly. She did look stunning. Although the red silky corset pushed her ample bosoms up so high they nearly spilled out. The stockings were a great touch she thought to herself as she rub her hands up and down the silky material. The four inch red heels were a added bonus.

Yeah Edward was definitely going to be stunned when he saw her like this. She usually preferred her cottony pajamas that covered every inch of her body. She knew that Edward did not mind but tonight was New Year's Eve. She wanted to do something spectacular for him.

Alice promised her that once Edward was done with his meeting he would come straight up here to his room. He had been away for three days on business and she could not wait to see him, to welcome him in her arms. To show him just how much she truly loved him. She knew that things had been rough between them lately.

She was not quite sure why he was so cranky and irritable with her but she hoped that this might spice up things between them. She drove up to Seattle to surprise him. Alice had given her the room number where he was staying. She sipped on the uncork bottle of champagne. It was expensive but she knew that Edward only like the best. She could not wait to see his expression when he entered those doors.

He would find her sitting across the bed wearing practically nothing while prepared to do just about anything to show him how much she desired him.

Taking another long drink she hoped his meeting ended soon or she might pass out from all the champagne she was enjoying. Grabbing a strawberry she began to feast on the ripen fruit, anxiously waiting to surprise her man with her sexy treat.

Jacob was relieved to learn that there was at least one room available tonight. He had not planned to stay overnight but his meeting ran longer than planned. Luckily for him Edward Cullen had decided to drive back home to spend some time with his girl. Edward offered Jacob his room.

"Are you sure?" Jacob knew the Hotel was packed and he did not mind sharing a room with Edward if necessary.

"Yeah, I am anxious to get home. I hate to bring in the New Year with out being with my girl. " Edward replied with a weak smile.

"Besides I owe you big time for all the extra time you put in on this." Edward patted Jacob on the back.

"Okay then. I will take the key and head to bed. I am exhausted. You have to be as tired as I am but I understand what it means to be with the woman you love." Jacob replied with a bittersweet smile.

Jacob knew because he had once been that deep in love. Unfortunately their love had run it's course and they were no longer together. She was married to someone else now.

"Alright then. See you Monday." Edward waved at Jacob as he pick up his luggage that he had been fortunate to not unpack yet.

"Oh and Happy New Year man. Hope it is a great year for you." Edward winked at him as he strolled out.

"Bye." Jake waved after Edward as he ordered another shot of whiskey. After several drinks and a few phone numbers he made his way up to his room. He felt the loneliness starting to creep up on him. He could have taken any of those women up to the room tonight but his heart was not into it. He was ready to find something more meaningful than just casual sex. He knew his guy friends would came him a lame ass Twinkie while his female friend, Leah, would think it was about time for him to settle down. Either way he went he knew he had to make some changes in his life. He was restless.

Opening the door to the room he was struck instantly with the smell of strawberries and vanilla. He also noted the candlelight that flickered across the walls of the room. He step back out and check the room number. It was the right room or else his key would not have worked.

Scratching his head he wondered who in the world was in his room? Taking a cautious step forward he walked further into the room. He saw several half eaten strawberries on a plate with what look like a half empty bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. Casting his eyes further into the room he saw something that left him breathless.

Was this a gift from Edward? Is this what he meant by hoping he had a great new year? If it was he wasn't sure if he was excited or pissed off. Why would Edward hire a woman to have sex with him? Everyone knew at the office he was more than able to attract the opposite sex.

Sure, he had not been out much lately but it was due to his long work hours and of course the fact that his last relationship had nearly shattered his heart into a zillion pieces. So he was not in any rush to find himself longing for someone who might or might not feel the same for him.

As he drew closer to the bed he saw a shimmering skin brunette wearing a sexy ass red corset with matching heels. He gulped hard. How could he resist this? She looked breathe taking with her lips painted a ruby red that match the "come fuck me" stilettos.

Leaning over he could hear her soft snores. He chuckled. Of course she would be passed out before he joined her. If he had known she was up here he would not have spent so much time downstairs getting stinking drunk in his own misery.

"Sweetheart." Jake whispered into her ear.

He wondered why she wore a masquerade mask? What was she hiding underneath the ruby red and black jeweled mask? He doubted she was ugly. Staring at her elegant body with curves that made him drool.

Bella felt a warm hand stroking the side of her face. Opening her eyes she stared up at an amazing looking man. Blinking a few times she wondered where he had come from? She reached up cupping his face with her hands.

"Hello." She whispered in a husky voice.

"Hello." He replied as he pulled her up on her feet.

He took a better, longer look at what he was being offered. He gulped hard. This was definitely going to be worth all the hours he put in the office for the past few months.

"You are tall." Bella mumbled as a lazy smile slip on her face.

"You are lovely. I bet your tasty too." Jake chuckled softly as he stared into her red puffy lips. They reminded him of the ripe strawberries he use to savor when he was a child. Turning her around he got a view of her backside. Smiling widely and wickedly he was indeed pleased with Edward's "bonus" for a job well done.

Dropping her head , she closed her eyes as he moved behind her his hips bracketing her hips. The brush of his fingertips against the nape of her neck, made her tense with anticipation.

"Relax." He muttered.

His voice sent vibrations up and down her body, making her skin to tingle.

He began to stroke her neck soothingly. Another deep shiver traveled down her spine as he brushed her hair aside. His thumbs moved with firm, gentle pressure up the sides of her neck.

Bella hummed with pleasure. She was like puddy in his hands. If this was a dream, it was one hell of a dream and she hoped to never wake up again.

The delicious sensation shivered all the way to her stocking covered toes. She allowed herself to sink into the pleasure of his hands as they made their way down her neck and into her shoulders. Rubbing each sore muscle so that she literally felt her body climax from the massage of his hands.

She smelled him. The starch in his shirt, the smell of a rich whiskey on his breathe, and a hint of subtle male. Her toes curled up into the thick cottony blanket that covered the king size bed.

Bella was amazed at how well he knew her body. His hands searched and destroyed each knot.

"I want you." He whispered into her ear.

Bella could not speak. She just nodded her head in agreement.

He turn her face to his. Her mask still hiding her true identity. He was not sure if this intrigued him or annoyed him. All he could make out was her light brown eyes that seem to sparkle with desire as her lips curled up into such a smile that let him know that she was as intrigued as he was about this strange physical connection between them. He could not help but feel like he had met her somewhere, someplace. How could that be possible? She was a total stranger that Edward had hired for him as a thank you for all the hours he had put in on this project. Surely he would not have chosen someone that he might have to deal with later.

His head lowered, and with a small sigh, Bella closed her eyes, parting her lips to welcome him. He gently turn her toward him as he cupped her face in both of his hands, studying her soft mouth, the lush sweep of her dark lashes on barely revealed underneath the mask. He started to reach up to take it off but Bella's hands curled around his wrists.

"No. Don't. Keep. It. On. More fun." She stated firmly with a deep husky voice.

Jake smiled wickedly down at her.

"If it is what you wish." He mumbled.

He liked the mysterious natured of his unexpected present. He had to admit it did add fuel to his desire for the stranger before him. He wanted to devour her but for now a kiss would sustain him.

Drawing her up closer to him he bent his head again, covering her mouth with his. Her lips parted willingly, and he tilted her head back a little so he could slant his lips against hers and then he began to deepen the kiss.

With every beat of his heart he deepen the passion to the core of his soul. He had been so starved for physical attention that he had nearly given up on ever holding a woman like this again. The last time he had given himself so freely the woman had bruised his heart and his ego. But this woman was only here for one thing. A physical need. Her heart was not his to hold. His heart was not hers to abuse. After tonight neither of them would ever see or speak to one another again. Allowing himself to believe this he gave into his hunger.

Brushing her lips with his in a light, tantalizing caress. Cupping the warm, silky weight of her breasts in his palms, discovering the lush curves he feared he would never forget.

Bella cried out as she felt her breasts fall over the thin material. His warm hands cupped her bare flesh.

His thumbs circling around both of her nipples, slowly rousing it to a hard nub. Bella heard a low hum vibrate deep in the back of her throat.

His gentle, rough skin hands rubbing against her flesh felt perfect. Her purr morphed into a small whimper as he stroked her sensitive nipples. She wanted him so bad that alarm bells were ringing in her head. This was more than just a dream she thought to herself on a certain conscience level. Yet could not muster the strength to pull away from him. It was all too intoxicating. It was all too real and so damn good.

Pushing her fears aside, instead relishing the exploration of his mouth on hers. Nibbling and teasing her lips with his tongue and teeth. She welcomed his tongue, silky smooth and wet against hers as he tasted her. Each subtle stroke and forays made more thrilling by his control. Edward was a great lover but this man, this dream lover of hers was beyond great. She had a feeling he was a master of seduction.

His hands stroked, roaming her body. He didn't plunder. He didn't grab harshly. No, his hands seem to savor every inch of her body. Lord the man was taking his sweet time caressing her and kissing her mouth until she forgot where she was. She knew this had to be a dream from the mere ecstasy that swirled and spinning through out her entire body and mind. It just was not possible for a mere man to make her body feel this alive, on fire, vibrating every nerve ending.

He lowered his lips to her throat and whispered, "I want you more than my next breathe."

His breathe was gratifyingly ragged which only made her ego expand, her heart to sing with joy. She knew that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. It was so unbelievable that Bella prayed that this was the longest dream she had ever had in her life. If anyone woke her up at this point she would slap them for interrupting the most climactic non-real moment of her life.

A shudder ran down her spine as he crushed his lips with hers again. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on the front of his shirt. She had to touch him. She had to feel his flesh beneath her hands. Sliding her open palms up his chest, enjoying the sensation of smooth, hot skin, she broke away the kiss to rub her face against his bare chest. It was soothing and toasty. She wanted to purr like a cat.

Bella moved back an inch as she leaned up to look at his face then back at his bare chest. She felt a tremendous sense of courage burst within her. Yanking his shirt down his arms and slinging it to the ground.

Her eyes glittered as she stared him up and down, then whispering thickly, "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Cradling his head in her hands, she brought his mouth down to hers, she met his tongue thrust for thrust.

Jake's warm fingers glided down to her rib cage, feeling the silky barrier from his touch then moving it back up to circle around the swollen breast his head lowered as he suck in her breast greedily.

She could feel the silk of his hair brushed her breasts as he drew in the peak, deep into his hot mouth. Bella whimpered. When his teeth clamp delicately down around the tight bud she cried out as his tongue stroked over it again. Between the pain and the pleasure she was drunk with desire.

His hands began to roam everywhere. Feeling his hands stroke the back of her thigh she felt her knee buckle underneath the tickling sensation. Grabbing her small waist he pulled her up so that she naturally wrapped around his waist, rubbing against his swollen cock.

"Oh God! Please fuck me." Bella heard the crude words spill out of her mouth. She never spoke dirty. She rarely used a curse word. This was so unlike her normal character. She did not care. She knew that this would not turn off her lover. She sensed that it would only drive him crazier. As crazy as he was driving her.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked hoarsely against her lips.

With barely enough breathe to response she replied. "Yes, dear God, yes."

Jake sat her gently down on her feet as he unbuckled his pants. Bella leaned back on the bed staring up at the tall bronze god before her. Her eyes feasted on him as he tugged the pants off, kicking them aside. Bella lost her breathe. The man was definitely everything she could want in a dream lover. His cock stood straight up. It was long, thick, and it made her mouth water.

"Is this enough for you?" He asked with a wicked smile. His eyes burning brightly with passion.

"I think it will do." She teased as she sucked on her lower lip.

Reaching out she slid her hands over his hips, then wrapped her fingers around his engorged cock. His skin was smooth, his cock rock hard, slowly she rubbed her thumb over the mushroom tip. She laughed lightly as it twitch.

Closing her fingers around it she stroked it up and down with gentle ease. Watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, licking his lips, moaning softly.

"Ohhh….yesss…baby that's it." Jake cried out as he pulled her hand away, positioning himself over her. He could not wait a second longer. This woman had no clue how long it had been since he had sex last. He was about to explode in her tiny delicate hands. He did not want to waste his seed that way. No, he wanted to spill inside her wet warm pussy.

Hissing out a shudder of bliss as he entered her wet, willing body.

"Can you feel that." He asked, voice rough against her ear.

"YYYesssss." She moaned.

All her senses were on over drive.

"Tighten your legs around me."

"Whatever you say." She said thickly as he pushed himself impossibly deeper.

Walking her heels up his back, feeling gloriously invaded, and kissing his jaw as he started to move.

Pinned down by his weight, she tightened her legs as he moved his big, powerful body inside hers. She ached, burned and shuddered in his arms. She was amazed at how their bodies seem so perfectly matched. She felt helplessly higher and higher, as the earth shifted, rocked, trembled, with her at the very epicenter. She felt her entire body clenched as she came so hard.

The climax rolled over her in an tidal wave so intense she feared she was going deaf and blind. Another swept in right behind it, another, and another until both of them shouted out at the same time.

Bella felt her dream lover go slack as he shuddered against her. Small, delicious aftershocks made her body quiver as sweat beaded her skin and her breathing resumed in erratic gasps.

Jake rolled over onto his back. Bella pushed her hair from her face, suddenly feeling so exposed and vulnerable.

"I have to say you're the best reward I have ever received for a job well done." Jacob chuckled tenderly as he rolled over to his side staring down at the mystery lover.

Bella rolled over staring at him with a curious frown.

"Happy New Year darling." Jake said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What?" She was confused. Wasn't this all some sort of dream? Shouldn't she be waking up by now.

Leaning over he pressed feathery kisses on her lips, sliding down the side of her neck. Bella's hands trembled. This was a dream right? He was not real. He could not be here, in the room with her. Any moment now Edward was going to wake her up, right?

Jake pulled her into his arms as his mouth greedily covered her mouth. His hand gripping in her hair, releasing the tie of the mask. Pulling it off of her he released her sweet delicious mouth to feast on the full image of her face.

Jacob felt as if he had been kicked in the nuts. His eyes were wide with pure shock.

Bella opened her eyes that had been filled with passion moments before. Blinking her eyes again she saw that the man in front of her was real. He was so real that he looked like someone she knew. Someone from her past. Someone who worked with Edward.

"Bella."

"Jake." They said in union as the whole hotel grew loud with cheers of "Happy New Years"


	2. Awkward Much

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these stories or characters.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far. Also, in case your wondering Bella has not spoken to Alice yet about New Years Eve night, she is still trying to figure out how to cover it up.

Masquerade Chapter 2:

Bella covered her face with her hands, leaning on her elbows, sitting at table across from her dear friend Angela.

"So, you never did tell me how Edward liked his surprise?" Angela sipped on her latte as she studied Bella's mood today.

Usually Bella was more bubbling after a night of friskiness with her boyfriend. She could not understand what was bothering her friend today. She had seemed so quiet, even a bit depressed. Normally she would not pry but today she could not resist. Something seem to warn her that Bella was struggling with a dilemma. A serious one at that.

"Uh?" Bella sat her hands down on the table as she stared at her friend

"Did you party too hard?" Angela knew that was a silly question to ask Bella. The girl could barely hold down a beer with out getting a serious buzz.

"I..well…I did have champagne." Bella answered as she stared at her red painted nails.

"Oh. I bet it was yummy. Sooooo…how was it? Was it the best new years ever?" Angela pushed.

She watched as several emotions flew across her face before she pressed her lips together lifting her head to stare straight at Angela.

"I really would rather not talk about it." Bella sighed.

"Bella! That's not fair. You go and do something steamy and hot for once and you won't share details. Come on, what sort of best friend are you?" Angela declared as she smack her hand down on the table, pouting her lips at her friend.

"It's not all that great of a story, really. It was just …it…I need to go." Bella stood up abruptly, reaching behind her to grab her purse.

"Did you two fight?" Angela asked with concern all over her face.

Bella knew that Angela would only grow more worried about her relationship with Edward if she did not give her something and soon. Angela, was a sweet friend but sometimes she lived far too much in the live of others and not enough in her own.

"No. In fact I missed him entirely. Apparently he left shortly after the last meeting. So sadly we did not see one another at all until the next morning when I went over to his apartment." Bella answered curtly.

"OH. Oh…sorry." Angela seemed to understand now why Bella had declined to go any further with the tale. There was no tale to tell her. She suspected that Bella was unhappy about putting so much work into their evening just to have it all fail due to Edward not telling her his plans before hand.

"I need to go home and work. Call me later." Bella waved at Angela as she made her way out. Locating her car she slid in. She began to drive toward her house when she saw his image pop into her mind. A image of him completely naked.

Closing her eyes for a mere second she open them back up, hoping she would one day get that image out of her head. Not that it was not a good one, hell it was a hotter than hell one, but her heart belonged to someone else. The very idea of her daydreaming of another man felt like she was betraying Edward. Then there was the fact that she had literally unknowingly cheated on him. She still was debating on how to tell him about this incident. Or if she should say anything at all? It was slowly eating away at her. She had a bad habit of being honest even if was not wise.

If she confessed to Edward, she would not only be risking her own relationship but it would also affect the professional relationship that Jake had with Edward.

She knew that Edward would fire him without hesitation. He would also taint his name in the business world. Edward did not deal well with betrayal in any form, relationships or business.

Pulling up in the apartment complex she was still not sure if she would be able to hold onto this dark secret without hurting her relationship with Edward.

When Jake and her realized their mistaken identities both had been floored to learn who they had just had sex with. She was pretty sure Jake had not known it was her all along. Jake had been a acquaintance of hers from back home. He even dated a few of her friends. They had never gone out, mainly due to the fact she was a year older than him. She liked her guys older not younger. Sure, she had agreed with her friends the boy had a body that was made to be worshiped and his face was easy on the eyes. He always seemed charming and sweet when she was around him but never quite drawn to him. At least not in a sexual way.

Now after having the most amazing sex of her life with him, she understood why her friends thought he was more than worth the age difference. She felt the ping of guilt slip into her heart as she made her way across the parking lot. When she reached her front door she was shock to see the very man she had been thinking about standing there with a deep scowl on his face.

"Bella." He said as he put a light smile on his face.

Bella had already seen how upset he had appeared before he had noticed her. She was sure he was there to beg her not to tell Edward. She could not blame him. She would have done the same if the situation was reversed.

"Jake." Bella flash him an identical smile as she opened her door.

She stood back, nodding at the inside of her apartment. Jake hesitated for a moment before he stepped inside of her home.

He was surprised to find her home rather bare compared to most of the places of the women he dated. She seem to only have the basic essentials. It would have looked more like a bachelor pad if it had trash thrown about, well, except the few pieces of furniture she own did match unlike most of the guys he knew.

"Did you see him already?" Jake decided to just be blunt about the problem that was clearly going on between them. They both knew he was not exactly here to suddenly become her close male friend.

"Yes, sort of. It was for like a whole hour and then poof he was off to do something with his sister." Bella replied with an annoyed look as she crossed the room to plop down on the black leather recliner.

"Did you say anything?" Jake suspected she had not or there would have been more to the simple statement she had given him. He however knew better than to assume when it came to women.

"No." Bella cried out as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She was having a hard time looking at him with out remembering how gorgeous he looked naked. The way his hands had glided over her body, the smoothness of his muscles, the way his tongue had sent her in a dizzy spell each time it stroked her body. Gulping hard, she tried to shake the sexy thoughts from her mind and focus on the reality of the situation in front of her.

" Okay, do you plan on doing it? If you are please let me know now. I would like to be prepared before he sucker punches me." Jake groaned as he crossed his legs leaning against the wall staring at her with intense fear.

"Trust me, you will be the first I tell if I decide to get the balls to do the right thing." Bella replied as she rolled her eyes, she was disgusted with herself. She was so afraid to tell Edward and yet more afraid not to tell him. She felt like she was in a no win situation. She knew if she contained the secret, eventually it would show up in other areas of their relationship, until she spilled out the truth.

"Right thing? How can telling him that he gave me a room for the night, where I find a naked gorgeous ass woman laying on the bed, whom I tear up in all the right places, later to learn is his very own girlfriend, a right thing to do?" Jake exclaimed as he sat his hands on his hips.

Bella felt a tinge of joy in how he use the words to describe her image from that night. So he did like her body as much as she had enjoyed his. This was not what she had expected to hear from him. She had seen most of the girls he had dated in High School. They were so prissy, beautiful, even somewhat elegant, where as she was plain, small bone, pale and just ordinary.

"I cheated on him Jake!" Bella exclaimed with a wistful look.

"NOT on purpose. That is so different in our rule book." Jake stated with such confidence that Bella would have normally laughed with his mentioning the "guy" code.

"So it would not hurt you if your girlfriend cheated on you by accident? Who would believe that anyone accidentally cheated on another person? I know that it's the truth but it is even lame to my ears." Bella declared with an agitated look on her face.

"I see your point, it's valid however I think this would only end badly for the both of us. You could lose him, I could lose my job. Then what? We have a clear conscience now, you can move on with another guy but me finding another job that pays as well as this one, not so easy to find, baby." Jake snarled as he fought back the urge to grab her and jar some sense into her head.

"Okay, I see your point. Let's say I manage to keep this secret. How long can I keep it before it makes me physically sick?" Bella wondered out loud. She knew how stress was hard on her body.

"Seriously? You act like you have never done anything wrong before." Jake rolled his eyes.

Bella stared at him with a blank face.

"Oh come on Bella. Your not Miss perfect." Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically at her.

"I'm not perfect but I do not go around intentionally hurting other people." Bella replied as she stood up, gripping her hips with her hands. She refused to shout at him. This was not going to solve anything, shouting and name calling.

"We did not INTENTIONALLY sleep together. Trust me I would never have pursued you on purpose." Jake chuckled as he watched her cheeks slowly change from a snowy white to a fiery red.

"You're a jerk. I would have never pursued you either." Bella snorted.

"Then let's, let it go Bella." Jake pleaded.

"Are you really tapping your foot at me?" Jake chuckled but with less anger than he had used before.

"Jake, I will not tell Edward a word about our night together if you will promise you will keep the same secret." Bella said hoping to end their conversation and for him to take a quick departure from her home. She was tired and she was ready to be free of him. Even in her small living room he seemed to consume the small space.

" Don't worry your pretty head, I won't. These lips are sealed." Jake vowed as he moved away from the wall, extending his hand out to Bella to shake, to seal their deal.

Bella took his hand, she felt the sparks shoot up her arm to her shoulder, her body grew warm, her heart fluttered. She hoped this was a sign of a stroke and not anything remotely more.

"Okay, I will leave you to the rest of your day. I will tell you one thing Bella, Edward missed out one fantastic outfit." Jake licked his lips as he gave her a quick flirty wink before strolling out of her apartment.

Bella stood there with her mouth wide open. She had once found Jake charming and sweet but sadly she now knew there was another side to the man. A side that pissed her off while also making her so hot and horny. It was crazy. How could a man aggravate her and yet make her cream in her panties from just a mere look at her?

Her phone rang breaking the awkward moment of his departure. She hoped like hell it was not Edward. She still was not prepared enough to pretend that everything was normal between them. Would it ever be normal again she sighed sadly as she pick her tiny pink phone feeling a tremendous amount of relief that it was her mother instead of her boyfriend.

A week later…..

Edward was having a good time at the happy hour that several of his co-workers had invited him to join. He had called Bella to invite her also. She had agreed to join him as soon as she was finished with her work. He was proud of how dedicated she was to her career. They both shared that in common. They also shared their taste in music, food, and books. She was a great friend, a giving lover, and a trustworthy girlfriend. He had mentioned the idea of marriage to her on more than once occasion since they began dating two years ago.

He knew that she was not too crazy about the act of proving their love by standing in front of friends and relatives, making vows to one another. He knew some of her pessimistic views of the matrimonial act was due to her parents divorce. Although, they were both in good terms with one another now, they were not always. She was also raised to believe that marriage was something you should do when you were older, more settled down, and had spent enough time doing what you desire the most before you made that final plunge.

He would tease her and tell her it was not like once they got married they would no longer still have the same lives they had before the marriage. She would adamantly disagree. She would bring up the fact that he also wanted children someday. Something she did not see herself having too soon in the future. He knew several women who had that view but when they did conceive they were pleased with the outcome. He felt she just needed to relax, take the first step of becoming engaged to him. Each time he would secretly take her ring shopping to see what she liked she would make a point of making fun of just about every ring they looked at. He was starting to fear that marriage with her might not ever happen, not at least anytime soon.

His parents and his sister adored her. She was the perfect candidate for marriage as far as he was concern and they had agreed as well. She would fit into their tight clan easily. Yet, she still resisted. He was not sure what else he could do to show her how much he loved her and how he wanted to devote his life to her. She seemed too comfortable in the boyfriend/girlfriend zone.

He found it ironic that most women he had dated in the past would cling to him, wanting that form of dedication to him. Yet here he was finally madly and deeply in love with a woman and she would rather run as fast as she could from a chapel filled with ivory ribbons and red roses. He was going to try to ease up for now but eventually he would need her to make a decision. He was not going to waste too much of his time building a relationship that would never move forward.

Jake walked up with a cute brunette by his side. Edward smiled at him. He had noticed that Jake seemed to be changing his taste in women of late. He was also finally dating again. Edward was pleased to see this. He knew that Jake had been burned in the past by a woman he had loved as much as Edward loved Bella. He did not know all the details pertaining to the relationship but he had recalled a few comments that Jake had spoken which made Edward draw the conclusions himself.

"Hey." Edward flashed him a smug smile as he glanced over at the woman next to Jake then gave Jake an approving look.

"Hey." Jake smiled back but it did not reach his eyes.

"How did the plans go? Was the big man happy?" Jake asked curiously as he watched Edward doctor his drink for the past twenty minutes.

"Yeah, he liked it." Edward answered.

"Good. I worked hard on that." Jake sighed with relief.

"WE both worked hard on it." Edward teased his co-worker.

"Fine. Fine." Bella tapped her foot on the ground, glaring angrily at him, her nostrils flaring.

"Have you met my friend, Jessica?" Jake had felt the sharp nudge in his rib by the woman he had met at his apartment duplex while doing laundry a few days after his secret encounter with Bella.

"No, can't say I have." Edward smiled warmly at her.

"Hi." Jessica grinned from ear to ear as she appraised Edward with her eyes.

"Hi." Edward replied with a tone that let her know that he was only being polite but not interested.

"So where is your other half?" Jake asked as he grabbed his beer off of the counter.

"She is on her way." Edward answered.

"Oh. Well, I will let you get back to your drinking. Jessica here, likes to dance." Jake replied as he allowed her to lead him to the small dancing area in the back of the pub.

Bella strolled into the bar wearing a big smile as she saw Edward leaning by the bar watching the other bar patrons.

"Hey. Did you need some company?" Bella ask with a deep sexy tone as she cocked an eyebrow, licking her lips, with a soft smile on her face.

"If you mean, you, then I guess so." Edward replied with a sweet smile.

"Guess so? Guess?" Bella pretended to be offended. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she pulled him up against her as she planted a wet sloppy kiss on his lips.

When she released him they continue to smile into each other's eyes before she finally ordered a drink.

Jake had just finished up a dance with Jessica, when he caught sight of Bella with Edward. He unfortunately did not miss the kiss and long intimate look that passed between them. He felt his stomach knot up. It was stupid, he knew that what they had shared had not been intentional nor were there any shared feelings, other than lust between them.

"I'm parched." Jake replied as he walked her to the table they had manage to scoop up.

"Me too." Jessica agreed as she sat down.

"I will go to the bar, it's quicker." Jake glanced around not able to see a waitress that was not swamped with orders.

"Okay." Jessica agreed.

Jake leaned over placing a small kiss on her cheek before strolling over to the bar. He knew in his heart he was only going to stir up trouble for Bella when she realized he was here but he could not seem to resist the urge to be close to her even if it did make her uncomfortable.

"Jake, look who finally appeared, my infamous girlfriend Bella." Edward smiled proudly at her before staring straight into Jake's eyes.

"Hi Bella." Jake smiled at her.

"Hi Jake. Long time no see." Bella replied with a sheepish grin.

Edward look between them for a brief moment before speaking.

"You two know each other?" Edward ask a bit mystified.

"We went to school together. Jake graduated a year under me." Bella answered as she took a sip of her wine, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Yep." Jake nodded in his head pressing his lips together.

"Wow, what a small world. This is the Jake I've been telling you about. We were lucky to get him here with us, he was doing a smashing job in Seattle we just had to steal him." Edward replied excitedly.

"I would have never guessed it was the same one." Bella gulped hard trying to keep her eyes away from Jake's face.

"I heard him mention a girlfriend, afraid no name was attach to it at the time. We rarely had time to speak about our personal lives." Jake explained as he look at Edward more than Bella.

"I wasn't worthy of mentioning my name?" Bella teased Edward.

"Hey, it's a guy thing. We don't exactly share our romantic histories with one another while working on a multimillion dollar merger." Edward exclaimed with his hands up in the air.

Bella and Jake both laugh at his quick defense.

"It's okay, this time." Bella warned him as she wagged her pointy finger in his face.

"So what are you doing here Bella? I mean, professionally?" Jake realized he had never had a chance to actually catch up with Bella. It wasn't exactly like they were close friends before but seeing on how they had both shared a hot sexual night together he felt it was good to know more about her.

"I am a free lance writer." Bella replied with small amount of confidence in her voice.

"She is an amazing free lance writer. Don't let her fool you. She isn't exactly the bragging kind. I tell her she is wonderful all the time but she doesn't believe me. She thinks I am bias since I sleep with her." Edward replied with a devilish grin.

Bella nearly choked on her tongue. Jake's eyes widen as his lips curled into a knowing smile that luckily Edward had not caught on too. Bella knew Jake's facial expressions well enough to know he was remembering her naked form. Grabbing Edward by the arm, she turn his attention to her.

"We should get us a table. We will see you around Jake." Bella hoped that Edward would take her cue that she wanted some alone time with him but of course he was not paying attention to the signals she was trying to give him with her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward squinted as he looked closer into her eyes.

"Uh?" Bella realized he thought she had something in her eye.

Bella wanted to smack him but knew she would have to explain later and was not in the mood to try and lie to him.

"We have a table over there if you care to join us?" Jake offered as he leaned over the bar giving the bartender his order.

When he turn back toward them Bella was staring at him with a curious frown.

"WE?" Bella emphasis the word.

"I have a date here, Jessica." Jake answered watching as Bella's eyes seem to darken with envy for a mere moment. He hoped it was envy. Why? He had no clue but it felt good to see her being a bit jealous over him. He knew it was such a stupid idea but he liked it. It made his ego swell.

"Great, let's sit with them." Edward clasp his hand in Bella's as he dragged her to the table.

Bella had a gut wrenching feeling that this was not going go as smoothly as she would like. She also had a bad feeling that Jake knew how horrible he was making her feel. Why would he do this to her? Did they not agree that Edward not knowing about their mistaken identities affair would be beneficial to them both? What game was he playing with her? Or was he just plain old stupid like most men when it came to understanding tact.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just take them and play with them in my head.

Beta: Mist

Banner: Mist "Isn't she awesome guys! She does far too much for me! And deserves something awesome for all of the hard work. So if you guys see her you can thank her for the wonderful stories you receive from me. She works fast and hard to make sure I post often as I can for you guys. Couldn't do it with out her.

Chapter 3: Masquerade

Bella wanted to bang her head against the smooth wooded table top of their table as Jessica went on and on about how great it was to be here with Jake, when the guys had stepped away for more drinks. It was apparent that Jake was the hottest guy that Jessica had ever been ask out by which in Bella's book did not say much. Sure, he was rather sexy but she did not see him being placed in the top fifty most handsome bachelors of the years list.

She was unusually happy when Edward suggested they dance. She hated to dance and he knew it but for once she was jumping at the bit to do whatever he ask as long as it got her away from the dingy girl.

"So what do you think of Jake's date? She seems perky." Edward cock an eye brow as he held her hand gracefully in his to the side of them, with his other hand on her hip.

"Perky? What part of her are you giving this adjective too?" Bella snorted. She had spotted her breasts. Hell, who would not have? She had them practically popping out with the narrow low cut cleavage of her too tight blouse. She wanted to ask her if she had somehow shrunk the damn shirt.

"Ouch. I take it you don't like her much." Edward laugh as he smiled into her eyes.

"It's not that I don't like her. Hell, I do not even know her." Bella rolled her eyes. She knew she was being mean. It was not in her nature to judge others based on their clothing or lack of brain cells but for who knew why this girl just got on her nerves. The fact that she did this made Bella even more irritated. She hated being the stuck up sort of girl. She was not like that in school and so far not as an adult but this girl, this Jessica person just seem to rattle her.

"Then why does she irk you?" Edward had seen the tense lines around Bella's lips when they had came back from getting them another round of drinks. He had been with her long enough to read her moods.

"I don't know." Bella sighed sadly.

"So you and Jake, uh?" Edward chewed on his lower lip as he stared into her eyes.

Bella gulped hard. She was not completely sure what he was implying and hoped like hell he had no clue about their one night stand.

"Uh?" Bella played dumb. It was the safest route to go.

"You went to school together. I'm surprised you two were not a couple?" Edward answered.

Bella's eyes widen, then she laugh. She hoped it did not sound too fake.

"Ummmm…Jake was a year under me and he was not my type." Bella replied.

"Yeah, but you two have grown up now. Look at him, I know half my staff is already going crazy about his appearance at our office. Not just females either." Edward rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sounds like your jealous. It use to be YOU they were so crazy about." Bella teased him but she saw his eyes shoot daggers for a moment before they disappeared and were replaced with humor.

"I'm not too worried. I know that I still have my own fan club." Edward smirk.

Bella smack him on the upper arm before rolling her eyes at him.

"Ouch, sorry, honey so many women there what do you expect?" Edward liked teasing her that other women found him interesting. Although he knew that Bella had plenty of men chasing her when she use to work full time in her old office. He liked that she worked from home now. He had less chance of her falling in love with some other guy. Someone that had more in common with her and was able to spend more time with her than him these days.

"I expect you to hope I am your only fan." Bella answered as she cupped his face between her hands pressing her lips against his before taking his hand to lead him off the dance floor behind her.

"You are my BIGGEST fan." He said behind her as she shook her head while laughing at him.

"Hey." Jake smiled up at the couple as they approach the table.

"Where is Jess?" Bella looked around the crowded room.

"Bathroom." Jake replied simply.

"Feels like I have a meeting with the same place." Edward joked as he released her hand and took off toward the men's room.

Jake sipped on his beer before turning to look in Bella's direction. She was sipping on her drink when their eyes lock.

"You two seem happy enough." Jake replied dryly.

"We are." Bella nodded her head, pressing her lips tightly together.

"Good. So who is better, me or him?" Jake could not resist asking the question that had been on his mind since he spied them dancing and smiling into each other's face. Edward was so damn competitive at work that he wondered if he fell short in the bedroom.

"Excuse me?" Bella nearly choked.

"You heard me. Does he make you claw him and moan the way I did?" Jake stared her in the eyes as he smiled wickedly at her. He knew he was being tacky and perhaps a bit drunk but he was finding himself not caring about good manners at the moment. He was not sure which exact moment that Edward danced with Bella that he wanted to grab the guy and throw him across the room. He found himself wanting to laugh in Edward's face, to tell him that his precious Bella had been one of the best fucks of his life but he had refrained. He knew it was the alcohol in his blood that was making him think such temperamental thoughts.

"Jake! You promised!" Bella's cheek turn bright red as she fumed at him between her teeth.

"I did and I am keeping it, but you can't help me from wondering?" Jake chuckled rudely.

"Tell me if Jessica makes you scream her name and then I will give you that answer." Bella snapped furiously at him.

"Oh, honey, she will shout my name before I shout hers." Jake laughed.

"You are so crude." Bella growled as she scanned the room for Jessica and Edward nervously.

"I tell you what Bella, let's meet up sometime, both of us sober and let's put it to a test." Jake challenged her.

"What?" Bella cried out.

"I bet you, if you knew it was me and not some dream lover you would still react the same way you had." Jake said with such confidence that Bella wanted to slap him, instead she pressed her thighs together as images of them having sex began to fly into her head, her heart began to beat at a faster tempo, her stomach was twitching at the memory of how many times she had orgasm that night.

"I guess we will never know, will we?" Bella flash him a rude smile as she glared at him.

"I guess not, since your too chicken shit to try it." Jake shot back her.

"What the hell Jake, are we in sixth grade again? Act mature." Bella rolled her eyes giving him a scolding look as she scanned the room again.

"Whatever, chicken shit." Jake whispered just loud enough for her to hear before Jessica and Edward arrived at their table both wearing smiles on their faces.

"How about we get out of here. I have a early day tomorrow." Bella suggested to Edward who agreed easily enough. He walked off to pay their bill while Bella listen to Jessica tell Jake that she should get going too. Jake made the comment it was a good thing they both lived in the same apartment building they would not have to go to far after their evening ended. Jessica simply giggled while running her hand up and down Jake's arm.

Bella wanted to slap the girl and then smack Jake on the top of the head. She knew he was only doing all of this to get a rile out of her. She was not going to let him. Instead when Edward walked up she threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately while grinding up against him. When she finally released him she waved at the couple who stared at them with different expressions. Jessica looked enviously at them while Jake look like he could kill her. Bella walked away feeling exhilarated and perhaps a bit foolish. She had a bad feeling she had just accepted Jake's challenge somehow.

Bella worked for several days nonstop to get her deadline met. When she was finally done and had faxed over her latest article she called up Edward hoping to get some lovemaking in tonight. She had not seen him since they met up at the bar a few nights before. When she got him back to her place she had jumped his bones. He had seemed pleased but surprised. She knew he had been busy ever since and she had been too but tonight she was in the mood for sex. She was horny and exhausted. She knew sex would help her unwind and sleep like a baby tonight.

When she dialed his number she was disappointed to get his voice-mail after the first ring. She text him before she jump in the shower.

Can you come over tonight? I'm done with work. Need some "fun" time.

That was her code for needing some of his lovemaking skills. When she got out of the shower twenty minutes later she saw he had still not text her back. She frowned at the phone. It was unlike him not to answer her call or text? He usually responded right away.

She dial his direct line in his office. Looking up at the clock she saw it was a little after six o'clock. She knew his office hours were from 8 to 5 but he was known to work up until 6 or 7 when he was working on major projects.

"Hello, Mr. Edward's office." A husky female voice answered. She sounded out of breathe and even annoyed by the caller.

"Mr. Edward? I thought he was known as Mr. Cullen?" Bella frowned wondering who the hell was answering Edward's phone this late in the evening.

"I…yes…mmm…may I ask who is calling so I can get Mr. Cullen for you?" The female began to stammer nervously.

"This is Bella, his girlfriend." Bella replied. She was not sure why she felt the need to identify herself with a label such as girlfriend.

"OH! Ummm…one minute." She replied flippantly as Bella heard the sounds of rustling papers and perhaps clothing before Edward's voice came over the line.

Bella told herself not to jump the gun. Sure, some woman was in Edward's office after office hours and yes, she seemed a bit edgy and razzed when she answered the phone but she knew Edward loved her and hated disloyalty. He would never hurt her like that.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward replied with his usual charming tone.

"I'm good. What are you working on?" Bella watch her fingers as she tapped them on the counter while staring into the steam covered mirror in her bathroom.

"Some more stuff for the Bronzon project. Did you meet your deadline?" Edward chuckled knowing the answer to that question. Bella was never late. Even if she was sick she would manage to find away to complete her work and turn it in, even if her boss insisted she could be late.

"Yes, I did and will you be leaving anytime soon? You know how I am when I finish with my work." Bella replied with a seductive tone. She hoped like hell that she was wrong about her earlier thoughts. There was no way in hell she would be able to remain his girlfriend if he cheated on her.

Then she saw Jake's face pop in her head. That was an entirely different situation she told herself. She had not went into that hotel room to cheat on Edward. She had woke up feeling great and went with the feelings under the pretense she thought she was literally dreaming it all. She knew it sounded lame to her own ears and would no doubt sound the same way to his, if she was ever forced to tell him.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I have at least another hour here and then I planned on stopping by my place for a quick shower before I meet up with a couple of colleagues for a late dinner meeting." He answered sounding truly disappointed.

"OH. Okay." Bella felt her excitement deflate.

"I will try to get out early tomorrow, we can catch dinner and go back to your place early." Edward offered.

"Sure, sure." Bella clench her hand in a fist as she pounded it against the countertop.

"I will call you later if I do not get done too late." Edward replied.

"Okay." Bella replied back.

"Night darling." Edward hung up.

Bella stared at the phone screen. She wondered why he had not told her he loved her he like he normally did? Was he lying to her? Was someone else in the room with him? Shaking the horrible thoughts she reminded herself she had no room to judge nor jump to conclusions. She was going to have to deal with her horniness all on her own tonight. Grabbing a white button up shirt of Edward's she covered her body only butting a few buttons from the bottom. Not even bothering to wear underwear she walked into her living room scanning the room for her menu list she had taken out last night. She would just call in for food, again.

Jake had a funny feeling that Edward was too well received around this place. He had watched as half of the staff nearly tripped over itself to please him in anyway they could manage. Jake wondered what else he was offered since half the staff was made up of females. Most of them were knock outs. Some were a bit homely but very sweet and eager to please a man like Edward.

He had left his small office to go home when he saw a female, he had sworn went by the name of Lauren following Edward into his office where she carried a tray of food and couple of glasses. He knew that Edward had no meeting set up this late in the evening and wondered why she had gone into his office with enough food for two?

He was curious but knew he did not want to piss off Edward if he caught him in a compromising position with an employee underneath his status. He knew the upper bosses frown on that sort of fraternizing with other employees in your own department that you were considered their boss. So he took his time slowly walking by as he heard Lauren giggling as Edward told her to set up the food. He thought he heard him mention once we eat everyone will be gone by then.

Jake wondered if Edward was secretly having an affair behind Bella's back? Was it possible that the "happy" couple was not as happy as they acted a few nights before? Should he mention what he had seen and heard to Bella? Shaking the crazy thoughts straight out of his head, he reminded himself that he owed Edward. After all he did sleep with his girl, even if it was not exactly on purpose and secondly, that was the sort of thing girls did for one another when they caught their best friends lover cheating. He was not a pansy ass. He was not going to rush over to her apartment and spill everything he had seen, heard or hell even what he suspected was going on. It was not his place.

After all, how would that benefit him? He was after all wanting to tap her ass one more time to prove that while sober she would enjoy it just as much as she had enjoyed drunk. He was normally not such a smug ass but something about Bella had brought it out of him. When they were in school he grew annoyed when she practically walked by him like he was invisible. He never understood what she had seen in the other guys she rarely dated. He was not exactly a pimple face geek back then so what was it about him that she had not found pleasing to the eye?

Jumping in his car, he rev up the motor. Looking in the mirror he smiled sharply before he put it in drive and shove his foot down on the accelerator. He was going to go see Bella but he was not going to say a word about Edward and Lauren. Nope, he was going to see how far he could get with her tonight on the little challenge she had subtly thrown back in his face when she made sure to show him the kiss and the flirty comment toward Edward before she left.

Bella licked her fingers where the greasy barbecue chicken wings still lathered before opening her front door. She did not even bother to check to see who was on the other side. She hoped it was Edward who might have gotten out of his late dinner meeting.

"Hey there…wow." Jake whistle as he stood in her door way, with his jacket on the hook of his fingers behind his back while appreciating the view she made with only a guys white button up shirt that barely reach her mid thighs. Her hair was up on her head with a clip. She had no make up on but she had such skin she did not need it to hide any blemishes.

"Oh shit." Bella nearly dropped the small greasy chicken wing in her other hand as she watched Jake goggling her body with a naughty smile that he wore from one ear to the other.

"Can I come inside?" Jake asked with a husky voice that made Bella's toes curl underneath her.

"Why? What do you want?" Bella suck the grease off of her lower lip as she struggle not to let him see just how his appearance at her door made her feel even hornier than she already was. Not to mention that the suit he wore not only fit him well, it was seriously tight in the area where it was clear enough for her to tell that he was reacting from her half naked pose at her door.

"I wanted to say HI and share some…." Jake looked at her hand before finishing.

"Some wings with you." Jake cocked an eyebrow as he gave her the puppies eyes. The very eyes that had always gotten him out of trouble with his teachers and most of the time with the ladies when he was late or forgot about an anniversary of some sorts.

"Your in luck, I have plenty of wings but you better behave." Bella pointed a greasy finger at him. She knew she was making a big mistake by letting him come in her apartment. She was already horny and was worried she might be losing Edward's interest to someone else. Still, she had to admit she hated eating alone every night.

"Mmm…you got the best kind. DJ's makes the very best." Jake rubbed his hand eagerly as he sat at her small dining room table while she strolled around the bar to grab him a plate and a few other essentials he would need to dine with her.

Jake watched as she stood on her tip toes to retrieve a plate, the shirt lifted higher exposing more of her upper legs. He had a funny feeling she was completely nude underneath the shirt. His dick was erect already but with that speculation of her nudity underneath the shirt made him want to groan. His dick was throbbing. He felt like a male dog that had just caught a whiff of some good old fashion bitch in heat scent.

"Yeah, I love them. Edward hates greasy food you eat with your hands. So I don't get to eat them when he is around." Bella answered as she brought in a plate with paper towels and a glass.

"Thank you." Jake stood over the table taking the dishes from her.

Bella sat down, opening the wine bottle she poured some of his glass while he took a fork and pick out a few wings and a handful of fries.

"Where is Edward tonight?" Jake decided to set out a little bait to see if Bella was aware of anything going on with her other half or not.

"He had some work to catch up on." Bella answered while sipping on her wine.

Jake noted how she had not made eye contact with him when she made the adequate reply to his question. He wondered if she knew or somehow suspected. Reminding himself it was not his damn place to pry in her relationship with another man who he happened to work with when he was here with a steel like pole in his trousers wanting to yank the shirt wide open and lather her in some of the barbecue juice, licking it off her luscious silky body.

"Yeah, they keep him busy up there." Jake answered hoping like hell he sounded casual and not a smart ass. He did not want her to pick up on his own suspicions about her boyfriend.

"What about you? Are you not working on the Bronzon project with him?" Bella asked curiously.

Jake licked his fingers trying to find the best way to answer that question. Of course he was working on that damn project he had been the key player to bring in the Bronzon family to begin with. However, he was not going to reveal that to her.

"I consult on it." Jake responded feeling pleased that he had not exactly lied to her on the matter.

"Oh. So how do you like working with Edward's firm?" Bella asked as she suck down another small glass of wine while watching Jake nibble, lick and suck off the sauce and meat off the small wings. She found herself quivering inside as she thought about how much she would give to be that wing at the moment. Closing her eyes she fought hard against her hormones.

"It's not his firm. Not yet. He still has away to go before he gets to the top." Jake chuckled with a smart ass smile on his face.

"I know. I meant, at the same company as Edward?" Bella rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"It's okay. I have worked at worse places." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he licked the tips of all five digits on each hand.

Bella licked her lips as she found herself staring very intensely at his mouth as each finger went in and out of his smooth soft lips.

When Bella looked up into his eyes she saw that his eyes were glimmering with desire. She gulped hard as he sat the napkin down on the plate, strolling over to her side he took her hands in his. Then dropping them he reach around her waist lifting her straight up on the edge of the table. Dishes clattered to the floor. Neither of them gave a damn about a few broken dishes when Jake's lips clash against hers, Her hands held on to his neck as she kissed him with so much heat that neither of them could give a damn if Edward had knocked on the door at that precise moment. They were both so overwhelmed with desire for one another that they knew they would not stop until they were both satisfied.


	4. Hot, Spicy, Finger Licking Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters or the stories I write using them.

BETA: MIST

Midnight Masquerade Chapter 4:

It had all happened so fast. One minute she was staring at him watching as he lick the greasy spices from his fingertips and the next minute he had her placed on the top of the table. Dishes flew everywhere. Bella did not give a damn about the broken china. She was too enthralled in the way his hands roam her body so openly so needy. His mouth search her body, tasting, nibbling every inch it touch.

It was when he place his fingers deep into her wet hot cavern that she recalled she had no panties on. The instant his fingers plunge into her body, deep, hard strokes she came almost immediately from the intrusion. It was going so fast. She could not seem to think, rationalize or hell even give a damn that she was having sex once again with Jake.

The very idea that Edward might show up unexpectedly was not even a care in her mind. Not that she would stop if he did. She would have him watch as Jake took her body in such a way that she knew only he could. She was not exactly a prude when it came to sex. There had a been a few others whom she had search out for a bit of fun. Not many. At least not enough to count on more than one hand but out of all those experiences, Edward included, none of them drove her over the brink of sanity the way Jake did.

"Damn your so hot and wet." Jake cried out as he lean down nipping on her nipple. Bella squirm as his fingers and mouth did magic on her body.

"mmmm….yess…" She whispered softly as he suck hard, so hard she was pretty sure she would have a hickey or two once he was done salvaging her body.

"You like this, don't you. You want more." Jake's voice was deep with desire as his eyes glowed with fire. She could nearly see sparks shooting out the dark orbs.

"Yaaaa…" She nodded her head as words were hard to comprehend when he was touching her like this.

Bella reach out pulling the ends of his shirt out as she long to see his chest again. The dark hard contour of his chisel chest. She began to recall how muscular and how beautiful it had been the night they had sex. She long to feel her fingers trail down every inch of him.

"You want this off baby?" Jake's voice was cocky as he help her take off his shirt. He smiled erotically as her eyes soak in the gorgeous view in front of her. She nodded her head as her hands reach out to touch him. His skin was so smooth, so warm to her touch.

He stood there between her open legs watching as she marvel at the beauty of him. Her hands roam his chest until they came to the edge of his pants. He laughed deeply as he saw the way her hands tremble when they touch the button to his pants.

"Open it Bella. Get what you want. Take it." Jake ordered her as he grab her head yanking it back as he plunge his tongue into her mouth. Feeling the silkiness of her tongue against his. Tasting the spices that they both had shared from the chicken wings. Her fingers busy with unbuttoning his pants in haste as his kiss grew wilder and deeper.

Bella's hand slid underneath the pants to find that Jake had no underwear on. She felt her cheeks burn with a sudden embarrassment to think that the man was so cocky that he did not even bother with under clothing.

Jake released her mouth as he shoved his pants down to this knees. Taking her small hand he wrap it around his full width, helping her stroke him, up and down while staring into her eyes. He liked what he saw. He knew she was hungry for it. She wanted this cock as much as he wanted that pussy of hers.

"You like it, you want it…take it Bella. Take all of it." Jake demanded as he remove his hand from over hers.

Bella felt her heartbeat race as she lick her lips, stroking his cock with such eager excitement. She liked how he told her what to do. Edward had never done that. He was usually more gentle. Always taking the tender approach with her. She had never been with someone who demanded such pleasure like this.

"You want to taste it Bella, you do…of course you do…you missed this cock." Jake chuckled hoarsely as he pulled her off the table. Taking a step toward the chair that she had been sitting in just moments before he plop down on it. His eyes told her to kneel before him. She did so willingly and quite easily. He was enjoying his control over her. How many times in the past week had he found himself waking up jerking off at the memory of the night they had shared together.

It was not like he had not experienced great sex before. Hell, he had plenty of experience with such really hot ass babes but there was something unique about Bella. Something that look like a vixen mix with innocence that made a man want to dominate her sweet white ass. She knew how to give and to take. She was a willing participant in this affair they were having.

_**Affair**__**? **__**Was**____**that**____**what**____**they**____**were**____**doing**__**? **__**Cheating**__**. **__**Sneaking**____**around**____**like**____**two**____**horn**____**dog**____**teenagers**__**?**_

Whatever it was, he could not stop himself. He had to have her. He had to take her again and again until he was satisfied that he had his fill of Bella Swan.

"Wait." Jake's hand reach out across the table taking some of the extra spicy sauce that was always delivered with the wings. Dipping his first two fingers in the red liquid he return his fingers to his cock. He watch as Bella gasp as he lather his cock up with the greasy juice that she had enjoyed earlier on her chicken wings.

"Now you can taste it. Taste my hot cock." Jake lick his fingers tasting the mixture of the sauce and her juices.

Bella gulp hard as she lick her lips a few times before she scooted closer leaning over his lap, feeling the smoothness of the tip of his cock pressed against her lips. Her tongue darted out as she licks just the tip. Her tongue swirling around enjoying the feel of it against the flatness of her tongue.

Jake's eye lids began to droop as he enjoy the leisure of her tongue, the tingling in his balls.

"Come on baby, give me some of that hot mouth of yours." Jake moans as his hand claws into her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair between his fingers.

Bella pulls her mouth away as her hand wraps around the base of his cock.

"How much do you want it Jake? Do you really want to feel my mouth sliding up and down this cock of yours?" Bella's voice teased.

Jake yank her head back with such force that Bella felt tears sting her eyes.

"You know I do. NOW do IT." His voice was full of authority.

Bella's stomach knotted up with fear. She knew now she was playing with fire. This was not the boy she remembered in school. He was no longer a insecure cocky ass teenage male. He was a grown man who was confident and quite in control of his life and his body. He knew what he had to offer a woman. He also knew that she would be damn happy to share her own with him. Gulping the fear that had swiftly filled her mind, she open her mouth wide as she suck the head hard and long before leisurely sliding it down further into her mouth and to the back of her throat.

The taste of him, the smell of him, sent her senses into overdrive as she bob her head up and down on his long shaft. The taste of the spices mix with the saltiness of him made her mouth water.

She felt his hips shift upward as she swallowed all his cock, moving up and down in a steady pace.

Jake's eyes began to close shut as he toyed with a lock of her hair that fell across his thigh. The smoothness of her mouth gliding over the hardness of him, was so intoxicating. So damn good. He could sit there forever letting her taste him, suck him, until he could no longer hold back his own climax.

Her fingers roam down to massage his sac and back up to his cock, chills spread over him. His outstretched legs actually twitched from the sensations she was stirring in him. Stroking her cheekbone with his thumb while she tongued the underside of him. She felt the air around them sizzle as the sexual tension grew deeper and sweeter.

Jake nudge her away gently as he stood up, kicking his pants to the side of the floor. Handing her his hand, he pulled her up off of her knees as he tenderly scooped her up in his arms.

"Which way?" He ask in a hoarse voice that sent Bella's heart into a rapid beat.

"First room." Bella moaned as she pointed toward the hallway.

Jake strolled to the door. Bella reach out opening it as they step inside. His eyes took in the pristine colors and style of her room. With eagerness he took them straight to her bed where he placed her down.

"Roll over." He ordered his voice steady but still commanding.

Bella rolled over on her stomach, waiting for the next order.

Jake's hand glided over her smooth soft backside, reaching her round ass cheeks, cupping them, kneading them until he heard a her soft yearning moans. Smiling proudly at himself, he did not waste anytime taking her this time.

They moan in union.

Jake could not think straight as he felt her softness under him. He knew he was depriving himself of a good view of her breasts bouncing back and forth with her in this position but a small part of him did not dare look into her face while he had sex with her. He had to keep himself in control. This was meaningless sex. Nothing else. Bella was with Edward. Whether Edward was cheating on Bella or not was not his concern.

What they were doing was nothing more than two consensual adults sharing each other's bodies. He would not allow himself to fantasize that this was anything more than that.

Each thrust gave her more pleasure, sent more electrical zings down to her core. She knew that she would climax more than a few times with the size of him, and the deepness of the strokes he was giving her.

She knew that this was wrong on some level. She knew that enjoying this moment of pure sexual ecstasy with Jake was a betrayal in the most hurtful way toward Edward. Yet, here she was laying on her stomach, clawing at the blanket on her bed as he filled her pussy with his hardness. She knew each moan she delivered, each thrust she took willingly, she was betraying her other lover, Edward.

Still, she could not fight this. This need to be taken by Jake. This lustful adventure that he showed her from the first night they had accidentally had sex. This was no accident. There were no masks. There were no mistaken identities. They were both more than aware of what they were doing and the possible outcomes. She could not regret this. She would not allow herself to feel guilty. After all, where was Edward tonight? Was it not possible that he was finding his own pleasure in the arms of someone else he had chosen over her.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, so you don't feel so bad Bella.

Jake knew he could no longer withhold his climax. Growling he began to slam hard into her wet silky core until his seed spurted out, slipping and mixing in her own juices.

He lay on top of her, panting as his body continue to shiver and spasm.

"Wish you were mine." He whispered so softly that it never reach Bella's ears. She was too lost in her own thoughts, in her own orgasm to hear anything at all.

Bella laid on her couch a hour after Jake had redressed himself and left curtly without much being said between them. She felt rather dirty now. Now that the fun was over she felt a little bit tainted. Ugly even. She had allowed Jake to take her not once but twice now. She did so willingly this time. She knew he was not in love with her. Nor was she in love with him. They just both shared this incredible attraction between them.

She hated to think what would happen next. Could they go on pretending that nothing had happen between them while they were around Edward? Would Edward notice the difference between them? She seriously doubted it. He was not exactly the most brightest person when it came to social interactions.

She pulled her blanket up higher, underneath her chin as she stared at the black screen of the television. She was tired. She knew she should get up and go to bed but something was bothering her. She doubted she would fall asleep. She would most likely toss and turn all night.

She knew it was guilt that was partly the blame for her uneasiness. She also knew she was confused. Confused at how easy it had been to allow herself to be taken by Jake. There had been no fight, no excuses why they should not be doing it, no reasonable explanation why it was wrong. She had just simply allowed her body to receive what it wanted. When had she become that girl? The girl who allowed herself to be control by her wanton needs. She had always been sensible and steady on her feet. She never entertained the thought of being a bad girl. Yet, tonight it had thrilled her like nothing she had ever experienced before when Jake dominated her. He was not tender, cuddly and sweet. No. He had been downright dirty with her and she liked it. A lot.

When Jake had finished dressing he had simply told her he had enjoyed the wings then strolled out of her apartment like had something better to do. It was rather depressing now that she look back on it. When he left her laying in her bed she wondered if she should say something witty. Instead she had just sat there covering her breasts with her arm as she watch him leave the room.

It was after she took a shower, put on a cotton night gown and curl up on the couch that she began to let everything that had happen sink into her head. She was starting to think maybe she was falling out of love with Edward. It was the only rational explanation. There was no way that she could possibly love Edward and want another man in her bed? Was there? Could she want them both? Could she have them both in her life?

Rolling her eyes at thinking like a complete moron she jolted up as the sound of the phone ringing on the table in front of her. Grabbing it quickly she saw that it was Edward calling her. Squinting her eyes she saw that it was already after ten o'clock and he was just now calling her. She felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach as she considered rather or not it would be wise to answer his call tonight. She suspected that Edward Cullen was cheating on her. If not, then he was on the edge of doing so. This female who had answered his phone had not just coincidentally answer his phone. She had to work with Edward. He spent a lot of time at the office.

How many times had she heard from her friends about their boyfriends or husbands leaving them for one of their co-workers. It was a tragic tale. A common tale. Closing her eyes as tears burn the back of her eye lids. She knew things had been going down a sloward slope with her and Edward but she never dreamed this was how they would end up. They had once been quite close. Good friends as well as great lovers. Now she felt like a gap was growing between them. She was still trying to figure out rather or not she wanted to fill that gap with love or if she wanted to put enough distance between them to make the break easier.

She knew in her gut and in her heart that there was no future between her and Edward now. If it was this easy to cheat on Edward with Jake Black then she was not the right woman for him nor was he was the right guy for her. It was just a matter of time before they came together with the same conclusion. Tears trickled down her face as she finally found herself falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.

Jake walk into the office feeling pump up as he made his way to his office. He knew there was eyes on him. He could always feel the women who long for him gazing at him with desire and need. His smile just grew bigger. He was not interested in office affairs. When he came to work he came to work. He did not need the drama of women in his business life. That was strictly something he kept on the side. It had helped him stay focused and get this far as fast as he had.

Walking into his office he set his brief case down on the floor next to his desk as he sat down in his chair. He spotted the red blinking light on his phone, informing him he had a few missed calls after he left work yesterday.

Pulling out a pen and note pad before he listen to the calls, he was surprised when the female he had seen with Edward pop her head into his office wearing a grin that match his own.

"Hey Mr. Black, Edward needs to talk to you this morning." Lauren stated with a cheery voice.

"Okay. " Jake pressed his lips firmly together while she continued to openly gazed at him.

"Anything else?" Jake asks casually as he picks up the phone setting it against his ear.

"Nope." Lauren closed the door.

Jake listen to the messages as he took notes along with numbers he would need to return calls when he heard a knock on his door. Scowling at the unwanted visitor he shouted at the door.

"Come in." He pulled out a few memos and other paper work that he planned on working on after he made a few calls for the day when Edward step inside this time.

Jake cringe as he saw the way Edward seem to be looking rather disappointingly at him as he approach his desk.

"What's up?" Jake kept his voice calm and smooth as he lean back into his chair staring up at Edward with as much indifference as he could muster.

"I'm tired. I worked late last night." Edward sat down in the chair in front of Jake's desk as he stretch his arms above his head, yawning loudly.

"Why? I did not know there was anything that pressing for you to stay so late." Jake hoped he did not sound like a suspicious girlfriend.

"I was finishing up the contracts on the Bronzon file. Wanted to make sure everything was in order for next weeks final signing." Edward replied as he lock his fingers together behind his head, crossing his leg over his knee.

"I thought those were done like a week ago?" Jake frowns at him.

"No, they were look over by the desk jockeys but I wanted to make sure they were exactly as the big man wanted. Was not about to risk his wrath if this deal fell through due to some minor hiccup in the legal department." Edward sighs.

"Oh. Who worked with you?" Jake knew he was pushing his luck but he was curious to see if Edward would admit he had Lauren in his office after office hours.

"I…had Lauren Ferguson help me. She works in the legal department. She likes to insist me with the contracts. She can rewrite them up if I find any mistakes." Edward's voice was a bit shaky as he look away from Jake with a guilty smirk.

"Oh. Is she the one who just ask me to speak to you today?" Jake hoped he sounded like he had not been aware she was the one who had been with him all evening.

"Yeah. She forgot some papers in my office she needed for a meeting today." Edward loosen his tie as he stared at the view outside of Jake's window.

"Nice looking woman." Jake prodded hoping like hell Edward would slip up and reveal the affair he was pretty damn sure he was having with Lauren Ferguson.

"I guess so." Edward slid his tongue across his upper teeth before his eyes lock with Jake's.

"What did you do last night?" Edward switch the conversation to Jake. It was not lost on Jake that he maneuver it so they did not speak of Lauren or his late evening with her.

"I had some chicken wings." Jake recalled the spicy greasy food that he covered himself with while Edward's girlfriend sucked it off of him. His cock harden as he also recalled the way she had felt with his cock buried deep in her hot wet juices.

"I hate those things." Edward scrunch his nose with a unpleasant look.

"You have to get the right kind, with the right kind of spices." Jake coughed as he sat up straighter hoping to block the bulge that had grew in his pants.

"That is what Bella says. She loves those damn things. I think they are messy and well, just nasty." Edward continued to look like he had smelled something horrible.

"To each his own." Jake shrug his shoulders.

"I guess so. Speaking of Bella she did not answer my call last night. I think she is mad at me for working so late last night. I had to go on that dinner with Mr. Chavez to talk to him about selling us that property of his, so we can open that night club that Mr. Hale wants to be an investor in. It will be such an investment. You should join us in it." Edward's eyes shine as the thinks of the prospects of owning his own night club will bring him.

"Funny, I never saw you as the night club owner." Jake chuckles lightly.

"I will still work here of course. But like I said it's an investment." Edward look smug.

"So what's the story with you and Bella anyways? Getting married anytime soon?" Jake was shock at the question that had pop out of nowhere. Normally this was not his area. He never ask his pals if they were popping the question. Why was he so curious to see where Edward was leading Bella? Why did it matter? A few more fucks and he would move on to the next fantastic lady. He knew from his own past experienced never to stay in one pasture for too long. He knew that Bella had invested her heart in Edward. She was more compatible with Edward. They both had that superior air about them.

"Hardly. NO. I was thinking about it lately, but now I am not so sure." Edward licks his lips, then nibbles on the corner of it as he shifts in his chair.

"Why lately?" Jake hope like hell that neither one of them had slip up somehow to give Edward reason to believe that Bella was cheating on him.

"Bella's not one of those girls who dreams of a white wedding and babies. She simply isn't like that. She likes the way things are. I once mention it and I swear I saw panic in her eyes. She barely spoke to me for several weeks after I brought up the conversation. I am okay with how things are for now." Edward explains as he looks away sadly.

"Are you?" Jake saw the pain in his eyes when he tried to quickly glance away. It was obvious to Jake that Edward wanted those things that Bella did not seem too eager for.

"Yeah. I mean, hell, she is a great girl. I think in another year or two she will change her mind as she gets older. Right now she is enjoying her youth." Edward shrug his shoulders.

"Her youth? She isn't seventeen." Jake snorts wondering why Edward is sticking around if he and Bella are not on the same page about the path they want their future to go.

"You know what I mean, she isn't thirty yet. Maybe then she will start to freak out thinking her clock is about to expire." Edward ran his hands down his face as he yawn again.

"Oh yeah the clock.hahahha.." Jake throws his head back laughing as he understands the old clock scenario.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I am going to send Bella some flowers, hoping she will forgive me for not indulging her with some alone time last night." Edward sighs heavily as he makes his way out of Jake's office.

Jake looks at the ballpoint pen in his hand and wonders if Bella is truly stalling about marriage for other reasons. He had never met a woman who did not want marriage and babies. Was it possible that she was just not that sure of Edward as her future?

"Geez Jake, grow some balls and stop thinking like a woman." Jake growls outwardly as he shakes all thoughts of Bella and Edward from his mind and starts in focusing on the days work that laid ahead of him.


	5. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the characters or the stories. Just your reviews are the rewards of my hard work. Xoxox

BETA: MIST

Midnight Masquerade Chapter 5

Two weeks later…

Bella watched as the children played in the park. She was enjoying their laughter. The way everything seem to excite them. Even the smallest thing such as a bird walking closely to them. It was strange how she had never really thought about children in her future before. In fact she had not ever considered herself much in the maternal arena. Her mother was a good person. She did her best by her but there were times when Bella felt more like the adult than the child.

Covering her hand over her stomach she wondered if she should start to fear what might be growing inside of her. She was two days late now. Her period had always work precisely as it should. This was something that was new to her. She knew how some of her friends had freaked out in the past when they were late and normally they were always incorrect with their first assumption for the reason their periods had not come on time.

Exhaling deeply she pick up the ham sandwich she had made this morning on her way out the door. She grab a apple, sandwich, a small bag of chips and a diet soda. She knew she would be out on the street, working for a new angle for this months story.

Nothing had popped up in her head. When she was outside among the people she usually found herself inspired by some fresh idea, something new and inventive to write about. Today, all that was on her mind was how much she hated herself lately. Hated how each time she manage to catch a glimpse of Jake for one reason or another, her body would instantly crave him. She was drawn to him, unwillingly. She would never admit it to anyone but she wanted him bad. She wanted him like a starving man wanted a piece of bread. This was the first time in her entire life she had experience something so incredibly strong and so out of her control.

Sure, she had been drawn to men before. Sure, she even felt herself attracted to men before Jake but never in her life had she found herself practically wetting in her panties the instant her eyes landed on them. Jake would smile at her each time he saw her. A smile that told her that he remembered their two nights together. Two nights of pure sexual frenzy.

Two nights that she had lost complete control of her body, her senses, and hell even her brain.

What was wrong with her? Why was she compelled to search him out, to find an excuse to be close to him? It was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Just stupid in every way. She knew that Jake was not the sort of guy who committed himself to one girl. When he left her that last night with out saying a word to her, it pretty clear that he had no intentions of claiming her as his own. No, he just liked the idea of taking her when he could. He was not the sort of man that she should want in her life. He was the kind that made a woman feel cheap. She hated that sort of weakness in women. She was not that woman. She was intelligent, goal focused, beautiful and self assured. She did not need to belong to someone in order to fill complete.

It was for that reason, she did not rush into marriage. She did not want to see herself belonging to someone who would eventually steal her identity. She liked being in love, she liked being in a relationship and hell she even enjoyed sex but she was not about to let someone claim her as his own. Not in the way that most men do once they are married to you. She had seen many of her friends turn into a mushy, sappy, and down right stupid person once they got a ring on their finger. She was not going to end up like that.

Rubbing her stomach she thought about how she was going to deal with unplanned pregnancy. Could she do it on her own? Would it be fair to her child to be raised alone? So many things to consider. Someone else to consider she laughed bitterly in her head.

Picking up the half eaten sandwich she strolled over to the trash can, dropping it inside as she made her way back to the bench to grab her things. She was going to head home. It was not doing her any good sitting out here wondering and worrying about something that she could easily learn the truth about with a simple test.

Walking in the direction of her apartment she found herself stepping into the CVS pharmacy. Grabbing a few items she needed she scanned the pregnancy test section with a nauseated feeling. Glancing nervously back and forth down the aisle she grab a random test as she shove it underneath the toilet paper she had chosen earlier.

Walking swiftly to the counter she bit down on the tip of her tongue while trying to remain calm. It was hard to do since the elderly lady in front of her kept asking the cashier questions about each thing she purchased. Bella wanted to scream at her to just buy the damn shit and if she did not like it bring it back but she kept quiet. She knew it was not this strangers fault that she was nervous. She knew it was only her fault she was in this predicament.

Two times. Two times she slept with Jake. Both times he had not used protection. However she had been on the pill since she was seventeen. Neither time that she slept with Jake had she considered contraception. She was too busy being wrapped up in the moment to consider anything as important as a condom. Hell, how many times had she slept with Edward without using one? A hundred? None of those time shad produced this moment in their lives.

Still, she could be just as pregnant by Edward as she possibly could be by Jake. Either way, she had to learn if she was pregnant at all before she began to jump the wagon on trying to figure out who was the daddy. Finally her turn came, she place the items on the conveyor belt. Hoping like hell the cashier who look like a younger version of Johnny Depp would quickly scan the items. He did but as he grab the test he gave her a skeptic look before he scan it.

"We have a special, buy one get one free on these." He mumbled as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'm good with just one." Bella snorted as she rummage through her purse to find her credit card. Once she located it she saw he had finished packing up her things and continue to look at her like she was some sort of strip dancer. She wondered if he thought she was a easy lay just because she was buying a damn pregnancy test. Scanning the card swiftly she quickly enter her code. Counting to ten as she look away waiting for the cashier to hand her the receipt she needed to sign. He seem to be taking his sweet ass time before he rip it off the register and slid it in front of her. Bella wrote her name so quickly it look like a five year old scribbling.

"Thank you. Come again." The cashier wink at her as she snatch her bag from his hand and flash him a go to hell look before she turn back to storm out of the store.

She manage to get a block away when she found herself breathing normal again. She slowed down as she came around the corner to her apartment to run smack into the chest of Jake. Looking up she saw his eyes as they shined with surprise.

"You dropped your bag." Jake says as he leans down to get the fallen bag. Bella quickly bends her knees as she snatches the bag from his helping hands.

"I got it." Bella snaps a little harshly.

Jake frowns at her as he stands back up. She does as well.

"Why are you here?" Bella softens her voice although her lips are pressed tightly together.

"I dropped off Edward." Jake answers, his voice lowered as he look disappointedly at her.

"Oh." Bella tried to recall why Edward had not drove himself to her apartment. She came up blank. She realized that Jake must have read her mind when he answered.

"His car is in the shop. Needed brakes." Jake slips his hands in his trousers as he rocks on his heels staring at Bella with a confused smile.

"Yeah." Bella's eyes dart to the ground as she begins to finally recall Edward mentioning taking his car in for some repairs. She had been so engrossed with her book she had half listen to the conversation they were having while they sat on her couch a few nights ago.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks with genuine concern.

Bella's eyes dart up as they search his eyes. She wonders if he knows what a wreck he has caused in her life, what chaos he has stirred in her body. She has a bad feeling he is totally unaware of just how deep her attraction is for him.

"I'm fine." Bella gulps hard as she looks away from his eyes. She knows the longer she looks into those dark orbs, the longer she looks at the face that has haunted her dreams for nights now, she will fall back under his spell. She will yearn for his touch. She will cling to his body. She will die in his kiss. She inhales sharply as the last thought causes a wetness to seep into her panties.

"You don't look fine. Is this…well, I'm sorry if I upset you." Jake had felt like a shit since he left her that night. He was usually not such a callous asshole after he had made love to a woman but Bella stirred something up in him, something he could not afford to feel anymore. He had known love once and he knew how badly it felt when it was taken away. He was a sensible guy. He knew she was in a relationship with Edward. He knew they might be having some issues among them but he knew that Bella only wanted one thing from him. His body. She did not care to know the man. She did not want to share interests and hobbies with him. Hell, if that was the case they would have dated back in High School.

"You did not upset me." Bella shook her head feeling a little less sore about the way he had ended things. After all, what could she offer him she told herself. She was already in a relationship. She was cheating on her boyfriend with one of his very own co-workers. Why wouldn't he treat her like a random whore? She deserved it she told herself.

"Are you sure?" Jake saw the anger simmer in her eyes.

"I'm positive." Bella force her lips to relax a little as a small smile appeared.

"Good. Then I hope you and Edward make it to my party this Friday." Jake's grin was big and bright. Bella felt her stomach grow warm at the sight of it. The man knew how to light up a room. He also had this charm about him that made you want to rough up his hair, pinch his cheeks and tell him what a good boy he was. Laughing inwardly at the thought she simply nodded her head in response.

"What is the party for?" Bella ask curiously as she began to take a step around him.

"My birthday." He answered cheerfully.

"Great. Can't wait.' Bella flash him a sincere smile before she walk past him and into the building where she knew Edward awaited her.

Jake stood there for a moment trying to pinpoint why this conversation had gone rather odd for him. He had feared she would be all pissed off at him when he came across her alone. He even imagined her throwing her arms around his neck telling him she had to be with him again. So many fantasies had slip in and out of his mind for the past two weeks. Not once did he imagine she would act as if they were simply just acquaintances. Two people who knew of each other but barely knew one another. He still was not sure how he felt about all of this. He just knew that he had to have her one more time. One more time and he would be satisfied. This curiosity would be appeased. He would no longer give a damn how she saw him or how he affected her.

Bella had managed to hide the pregnancy test right away when she saw Edward was in the kitchen pouring them some wine. She ran to the bathroom with the pretense that her bladder was about to explode as she raced to the bathroom. Hiding the test underneath some towels under the sink she exhaled long and deep. She was not ready for Edward to learn about her fears. Especially not if she was even sure if it was his baby she MIGHT be having. She knew how excited he would be about the news. He had made it pretty damn clear that someday he wanted a little junior of his own in his life. She had struggled with that subject.

She was not sure how to tell him that kids were just not one of the things on her "to do" list before she was thirty. She knew eventually she would want a child but at the moment she felt so need or desire for one in her life. She wanted to be accomplished in her career, find the perfect guy who complimented her and a nice cozy home of her own before children even became a thought in the back of her mind. She had been tremendously relieved when he never brought up the subject of marriage and children again. Things went back to normal between them. She just hoped it continued that way.

Walking back into the living room she spotted him holding two glasses of wine as he sat smiling at her.

"You look happy." Bella thought out loud as she took a glass from him and sat next to him.

"I am happy. The deal went through today. I am officially an investor in a night club." Edward exclaims happily.

Bella's eyes dart back and forth for a moment trying to remember when he ever wanted to be an investor in a night club. She was starting to think she was losing her mind. Twice now she could not recall something of importance that was related to Edward.

"Uh?" Bella sips on the wine struggling with thoughts of when exactly he might have shared this interest with her but she had simply once again only half listen to him.

"Surprise! Yeah, it was one of the reasons I have been working so late, lately. A little on the side job you could say. I wanted to spread my portfolio a bit. I think this will help me towards being a wealthier man." Edward sighs contentedly as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh." Bella whispers as she takes a bigger sip on her wine. She was not losing her mind after all. He had been doing this without discussing it with her beforehand. She was not sure if she was relieved or a little irritated with him. During his excessive working hours she had found herself not once but twice sleeping with a man she barely knew. Each time she had felt justified that he might have been sleeping around on her. Had she been wrong all this time? Did it really make any difference? Seriously she argued with herself, wrong is wrong. She cheated on him. She cheated on them. It would have eased her guilt had he been sleeping with someone else but it would have still been deceitful no matter if he was being loyal or cheating on her.

"Hopefully now I will have more time to shower all my attention on you." Edward planted a wet kiss on her cheek as she gave him a pleasant smile.

"I'm happy for you." Bella did not know how else to respond. She was still trying to figure out whether this was a good thing or a bad thing for her.

"I'm happy too. I'm happy that we can soon take that well needed and well deserved vacation to Paris like you have wanted for so long." Edward sat his glass down, then took hers as he began to kiss her with such excitement. Bella found herself wishing he would slow down. She was not quite in the moment as he was. She was tired. She was no where near horny mode.

Gripping his shoulders she push him from her as she stood up quietly and made her way to the kitchen. She search the cabinets for some crackers. She knew she was being standoffish but she was not in the mood at the moment to make out with her boyfriend. She knew she was being rude. He was happy. He was celebrating his hard work. She should be jumping his bones but instead all she could think about was how in the world was she going to manage to sleep with him after she had been with Jake last.

It had been two weeks since she slept with Jake, it had been that long since she had slept with Edward as well. In those two weeks she had found herself wondering what she would do when this moment occurred between them. How she would be able to touch him, to kiss him, to feel him inside of her while she knew in her heart she was not trust worthy.

"Are you okay? You seem occupied. Is work going okay?" Edward began to ask question as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Bella lied through her teeth as she stood on her tip toes planting a tender kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I know I have neglected you. I'm sorry. I promise to try and not let my work distract me from being with you." Edward grip both of her hips as he pulled her up against him. Bella stared at his chest for a few seconds before allowing her eyes to roam up until they landed on his face. She look into his eyes. She saw the love he felt for her. She saw the way he seem to feel so natural around her. She felt her heart ripping, slowly, piece by piece. She had once felt so natural being around him as well. Now she felt rather tainted. Used. Unworthy of him.

"Edward, it is okay. I understand the importance of work. Trust me. I am just a bit tired today. I was out most of the day and I guess I might have caught something." Bella rubbed her nose as if to point out her sinuses were being a bother when in truth she was just feeling guilty.

"I hope not. We have a party to go to on Friday." Edward announced.

"Oh." Bella did not know why but she held back the fact that she had ran into Jake.

"Yeah, Jake is having a birthday party. He invited us. I think we should go. I like him. He is a great guy. He works as hard as me. Well, nearly as hard." Edward chuckled while Bella force her lips to curl into a smile despite how sick to her stomach she suddenly felt.

"Sounds wonderful." Bella lied.

"Good. It is settled. He is having it at the Country Club. He has reserved some rooms for guests who might need to stay overnight instead of driving home drunk." Edward's eyes sparkled with lust as he pressed his lips around hers.

Bella allowed him to kiss her. She even let his hands roam up and down her back side but when they circled around to the buttons on her blouse she slip out of his embrace and grab the crackers as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Sorry babe. I'm not feeling so well." Bella held the box of crackers up in front of her as she return to the living room and curl her feet underneath her on the couch.

"Do you need me to get you something?" Edward offered.

"No. I think I am just going to retire early tonight." Bella yawn. It had not been part of her act. It had simply just came up on her. Leaning over her he place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Grabbing his glass he guzzled down the rest of his wine before taking his glass to the kitchen. A few seconds later he return looking sadly at her.

"Maybe tomorrow. I can't wait to spend some alone time with you again." Edward walks to the bathroom where Bella hears the water of the shower turning on. She realizes he has plans to stay the night. Rubbing her forehead she wonders if the pounding inside of it was a sign of her really being sick after all. Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep wondering what the hell she was going to do when it came time to make love to Edward again. After all a guy like Edward would not wait for too long before he would start to demand for answers. She would, if she was in his shoes.

"Here is the itinerary for your party Mr. Black." Tanya Hart handed him the well typed and double check ed list he had requested from her first thing this morning. As Mr. Black's personal assistant now she was hoping to do a good enough job to eventually make her way up to the top. She was a beautiful woman. She was also very intelligent. She knew that men enjoyed the view she gave them and they also enjoyed the attention she showered them with. However, Mr. Black did not seem to care either way when it came to her. She was quite piqued with curiosity about what a guy like him was turn on by.

"Thank you Ms. Hart." Jake took the paper from her hands while continuing to stare at the papers in front of him. He did not mean to be rude to her. He was so engrossed with the work that needed to be done before he left today. He did not want to have work on his brains while he threw his own birthday party.

"Your welcome." Ms. Hart lick her ruby red lips before shaking her money maker out of the room. Closing the door behind her she was not surprised to see that he had not once look up at her.

She was however pleased to know she had been included on the list of guests to attend his party. He was pretty selective about who he wanted and which rooms were to be reserved for his guests. She knew he was a man who enjoyed the idea of flashing his wealth when he deemed it necessary. She just wondered why he did not have a girlfriend who should be throwing this celebration for him. Knowing it was none of her business she remained silent about the subject.

It was then she saw Lauren walk by with Edward Cullen by her side. This was the third time today she had spied them so close together. She had a bad feeling that Lauren was trying to make a play on a man who was known for his loyalty to his girlfriend, Bella. She liked Bella well enough the few times she had met her at company functions. She saw the way Edward's eyes always shined when she was near him. Yeah, he was definitely hooked on Bella. She saw no reason to try and climb on that hunk of a man.

So that brought her to the question "why" why would Lauren try to attempt such a unsuccessful attempt? Did she know something that Tanya did not know? Opening her email she began to glance for anything of any importance but fell short of being interested.

Looking at her empty coffee mug she push her chair back, grabbing the cup with the company logo on it and headed toward the coffee room. She knew she might get the chance to overhear some well needed gossip. After all a place like this did have plenty of secrets to keep her from being bored out of her mind.

Jake pack up his suit case. Closing it securely he made his way to the front door. He glanced around to double check nothing was left on. He was not going to return until Sunday. He knew most of his guests would return tonight or even tomorrow but he was going to enjoy the entire weekend in the luxury of the amenities that the country club had to share with select members.

Driving to his destination he found himself thinking about the guests that would arrive shortly after he did. He knew that most of them would be co-workers. The other half would be close friends he had met since he arrived in town and a small number of old friends that he had been too busy to see in some time.

Pulling up he jump out allowing the valet to park his vehicle as he took his overnight case and strolled happily into the hotel. Wearing a smile a mile long he made his way to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Black." Mr. Witherspoon said curtly as he smiled warmly at the guest.

"Hello sir. Is everything prepared for tonight." Jake knew it would be but he had to ask for appearance sake.

"It is sir." Mr. Witherspoon nodded his head with a slight smile.

"Very well." Jake took the key that Mr. Witherspoon had shoved out in front of him. Heading to his room he found himself thinking about how much he hoped like hell Bella and Edward remain for the night. After all he had booked a room across from him just in case. He could not shake the feeling that Bella was affected by their two nights together. She was trying to pretend to be aloof. To pretend they were just two people who shared a sexual act with one another and nothing more.

Opening his door he step into the luxurious room feeling a moment of glee. A moment of pure happiness. He had finally made it. He had finally accomplish so much in such a short time. He knew how proud his parents would be if they could see him now. He had spoken to them earlier in the day before he had left for the office. They had been excited about his success but the tone in both of their voices clue him in on how much they both missed seeing him but they understood this was something he needed to do for himself.

Opening the suit case he began to unpack his clothing along with other toiletries. A knock on his door broke him away from his silent thoughts. Opening the door he found himself taken by surprise when he found himself staring at the last person he had dreamed of seeing outside of his door on this day. This day above all other days.


	6. A Tempting Thought

Midnight Masquerade Chapter 6:

Bella stared at the masks that Edward had brought home from work. She was dumbfounded when he informed her with an amused smile that this was part of Jake's theme. A masquerade of sorts. Bella wanted to scream. She wanted to hunt him down and slap the smirk right off of his smug fucking fantastic looking face. How dare he! He knew good and damn well he was taunting her by throwing his farce of a masquerade. He was showing her he could still get underneath her skin. She was not going to let him see it. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how this affair or whatever the hell you would call it between them had began the night she wore that mask.

Stomping to her room she search her closet until she located the very mask she wore that night. Wearing her own smug smile she slip it underneath her clothing. Laying the mask that Edward had presented her with on top. She was going to show Jake that two could play this game. Feeling less furious and more victorious she grab her bag as she followed Edward out of her apartment.

Jake stood there frozen in place. He had nearly forgotten that when he sent out a invite to his old friends back home that one of them was now happily married to the one woman he had thought to share the rest of his life with. She stood there wear a melancholy smile as she held onto a mask in between her delicate hands. Hands that had once touch him with love. Hands that had shown him how it felt to be a man. Hands that had nurtured his heart. Made him believe he was the only one she would ever love. Now those hands, those beautiful hands were no longer his. On one hand he saw the sparkle of the diamond band that was a symbol of her love for another.

Licking his lips he inhaled deeply before he open his mouth to speak.

"Brianna. It's good to see you. Where is Brady?" Jake glanced up and down the hall with a puzzled smile. He was sure she was here with her husband. After all he had sent him the invite personally not her alone.

"He is taking a shower." She replies as she takes a cautious step into his room. Jake is not sure what to make of this. She should not be here. They should not be alone like this. Brady was more than aware of his past relationship with his present wife. Hell, he stole her from him while they were still dating.

"What do you need?" Jake stared into her eyes wondering why she was here. Why she had search him exactly?

"I needed to be sure you were truly okay with us being here. I know how much Brady has missed you in his life." Brianna began as she fidgeted with the mask.

"I would not have sent the invite had I not been fine with it." Jake spoke curtly trying to refrain from showing her how painfully he regretted the invite after all. He thought he had grown since he last saw them. After all he had changed. He was more mature now. More successful. He was a better person. He no longer thought of them with hate pulsing in his veins.

"I hoped you would say that. I am happy to see you Jake. I'm so pleased to see how well you have done for yourself." Brianna glanced around the luxurious room with a gentle smile on her face, her eyes shined with happiness.

"I have done well." Jake agrees with her. He wonders if she is thinking about how this could have all been hers as well had she never left him for Brady? He knows it is a ridiculous thought but it is there. He can't help but want to show her in his own childish way how he had not suffered as much since their brutal break up. That he had not only grown up but he had become the sort of man who could take care of a woman he loved. He could provide her with security as well as all the love he had.

"I know this is hardly the day to see you after all this time but when you sent the invite I thought maybe you were hoping for closure." Brianna was the first to bring up the irony of them seeing one another on this particular day. They had broken up on his birthday. It was right after his party that she had confessed that she cared deeply about him but she had feelings for someone else. Someone he knew. Someone he had trusted.

He had thrown such a tantrum he had put several holes in the wall of the apartment they had shared.

"It is ironic, isn't it. Your right, I guess on some level I did need closure." Jake laugh bitterly. The truth was he had not considered it before now how inviting her would bring her back into his life on a day that their relationship had been destroyed.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you are moving forward Jake. You deserve happiness." Brianna reach out cupping his cheek with her hand.

Jake's hand circled around her wrist, holding it tenderly as he pulled it away from him.

"Thank you." Jake's voice was hoarse as he saw all the memories of their time together flash before his mind. All the fun times. All the intimate moments. All the fights. And at last the night she ripped his heart out by announcing she no longer was in love with him but one of his closest friends.

Shortly after their break up she eloped with Brady. The two of them welcomed a son into their lives a year later. A son he had never laid eyes on. He had left town shortly after he learn they were expecting their first child. He could no longer stomach the thought of watching them on a daily basis. His heart could not deal with it. His body felt as if it was dying a slow death. Once he separated himself from a place where there were so many memories of them he began to let it all go. The pain became less and less with each passing day.

He had never grown close to anyone the way they had been. He had a few girls he spent nights with when he desired it but nothing ever came close to what he had shared with her.

"I should get back to my room. Happy Birthday Jake." Brianna smiled tenderly at him as she walk out of the room. Jake stood in the center of the room with his eyes closed tightly. He had to pull it together. He could not afford to let Brady or any of his other friends see him like this. He was no longer in love with Brianna. He knew it. She knew it. Yet, he still long for the love that they had felt. A love that he feared would never come his way. He was too damn guarded to let it happen. He tried to take the wall down but his instincts always kick in causing him to hold it in place.

Rubbing his face, exhaling loudly he open his eyes and saw the mask he had brought with him. Looking at the mask he felt his heart lighten as he began to think about how Bella had reacted to the masks he had given to Edward before he left the office today. Would she find it exciting? Would she be pissed off? Would she be just simply curious about what he had planned? Smiling he hoped he was able to get her alone like he had planned all along. If his instincts were right Lauren would try like hell to steal some alone time with Edward tonight, while he stole Bella's attention.

It could turn out to be a great birthday after all.

Jake casually strolled around the room as the guests cheered him on, shouting out happy birthday wishes to him as he passed each group. The band began to play on the stage. He could see people dancing. People were eating from the buffet he ordered. He saw others drinking freely from the free bar. He knew they were enjoying themselves. The masks were wore with child like excitement. Jake had spotted Brady with his arm around Brianna's waist earlier. He knew that they were still both happy in love. He made a point of shaking Brady's hand before he walk away to greet his other guests.

Some of his oldest friends had join him for this special day. Several familiar recent faces from his new job also began to stream in. He watch as his past and present began to mingle together. It was rather symbolic he thought to himself. Then he saw her. She walked in next to him. She wore a dark ruby red dress that emphasize each curve. He noted how the cleavage was just low enough to tease but not enough to be considered improper. Her hair was held up on her head with a sparkly ruby red jeweled comb. It was when he look at her face and saw the shocking red lace and feathered mask she wore on that fateful night together that his heart began to pound unmercifully in his chest. His blood ran hot like lava in his veins. His pants tighten around his crotch area.

She was enticing him. She was proving to him she could play this game. He wanted to clap his hands and cheer her on. She was definitely the highlight of tonight. She was going to stay tonight. He just knew it.

Walking across the crowded dance floor his hand slid up the bare backside of her back before landing on her shoulder with a casual squeeze.

"I see you guys have made it." Jake cried out happily.

Edward and Bella both turn looking at him with equal excitement on their faces.

"It's great. I love it." Edward announces as he glances around the decorated room. The guests all wore masks as they walk about.

"Thanks man. Plenty of food and drink. Oh don't forget dancing as well." His eyes lock with Bella's. He saw the rebellious glint in them.

"I hope you will share a dance with the birthday boy tonight." He teased.

Edward laugh next to him.

Bella's head flip sideways as she glared furiously at him.

"What?" Jake sensed there was something being unsaid between them.

"Bella does not usually dance with other people. She knows I can barely handle the pain." Edward smile tenderly at her, while Bella's eyes just continue to throw daggers at her boyfriend.

"I can dance with you." Bella turn back flashing Jake a smile that warn him that she would find much pleasure in injuring his feet on the dance floor.

"Great." Jake took off acting as if he had more guests to attend too. When in truth he just wanted to see her tonight. He just wanted to take her to his room and fuck her until he felt no desire for her. No need to learn more about her. No need to wonder if she liked him? No need to think about what it would be like to actually date a girl like her rather than just be her lover? Shaking the crazy thoughts from his head he made his way to Lauren. She was standing among several co-workers smiling as if she gave a damn. Jake already knew in his heart and in his gust that Lauren wanted to run over and scratch Bella's eyes out. She was definitely in love with Edward.

He was not sure how far Edward's feelings were in return for her but he had spied him watching her as she walked by his office or in their meetings. The way she always sat next to him or in a location where they could both see one another.

"Lauren you look thirsty. You want me to get you a drink?" Jake offered with his best hosting act ever.

"Sure." Licking her lips as she struggles to keep her eyes off of Edward and Bella while he spoke to her.

"Come on. I will have the bartender fix you something worthy of you." Jake flirts playfully as he takes her arm leading her to the bar.

Edward had been glancing the crowd hoping to figure out who was who. The masks made it difficult to know exactly who you were speaking to until you hopefully recognize a voice. When he saw Jake lead a young woman away from a small crowd he knew it was Lauren at once. The way her hair shimmered, the curve of her backside, the tightness of her ass in the navy blue dress that look like it had been poured over her body. Glancing down at Bella he was reminded of how lucky he was to have Bella in his life. She was just as beautiful and sexy as Lauren. She was equally as intelligent.

Lauren, was a co-worker. A woman whom he had grown fond of since their time of working so closely together over contracts of late. He knew it was wrong to think of her in any other way. He had someone who loved him. He loved her as well. There was no room for someone else in his heart.

However, there had been just enough room on his couch in his office that night. The night that her hand had fell on his knee. The way her face had suddenly appeared up close in front of his right before she kissed him. He had found himself in a bizarre and unexpected situation when Lauren made the move on him. The move that he had tried like hell to stop but his body had wanted her even if his heart had screamed it was not right. Moments later, he found himself buried deep inside of her with her head face down in the leather couch as he pounded her hard from behind. She liked it. She screamed his name. Pleaded with him to fuck her harder and harder. He thought he was going to break his dick off in her before they both reach their full climax.

Afterwards, he had apologized to her for allowing himself to act unprofessional. She had only looked at him with softness in her eyes as she spoke elegantly to him.

"It's not like you made the first move Edward. I initiated it. I wanted you. I do not regret that." She push a loose hair from her face as she buttoned up her silk shirt. Her eyes locked with his.

"I gather that much however, you know my heart belongs to Bella." Edward braced himself for an attack or at least tears to pour out of her dark creamy brown eyes. Instead she just smile at him.

"I know.' She spoke softly but firmly.

Gathering her belongings she had slipped out of his office while he sat there half dressed trying to figure out what the hell had just happen to him. How he had not seen her attraction sooner. It was too late to take back what they had done. It was too late to prevent them from going somewhere that could only end up disastrously for him and Bella. He loved Bella. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Now, he wondered if he knew what he wanted at all anymore. Bella had grown rather distant from him. He feared she sense his infidelity somehow. He feared that she knew that he was no longer the faithful lover she had been so proud of before.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asks as he licks his lips with a parch look.

"Yep." Bella answers as she shakes back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

Edward is surprised by her great mood. On the drive to the club she seemed to be deeply lost in thought. Now she seem to be smiling, humming and swaying to the music. He could not fathom what was going on in her mind anymore.

"I will get us a drink." Edward step away while he made his way to the bar. He had seen Jake lead Lauren there. He hoped he might get a chance to speak to her. He hoped like hell that she would never reveal to Bella or anyone else for that matter about what had occurred in his office.

"You are crazy Jake. I swear. It looks great. Tanya did a wonderful job with the directions you gave her." Lauren brags as she touches his elbow in a friendly gesture while sipping on her jack and coke.

"Thanks. I will definitely have to do something special for her." Jake agrees as he spies Edward approaching them.

His gut tells him now more than ever that Edward had sought out Lauren's location. He knows now what he had presumed before, the two co-workers were having an affair. When Lauren spots Edward even with a mask covering half of his face her eyes sparkle, her cheeks turn a rosy red, her lips form a perfect "O" shape.

"Hi guys. Got to get a few drinks." Edward announces as he gives the bartender his order.

Lauren takes a few drinks, twirling her tongue around the small dainty straw.

"We were just saying what a good job Tanya did for Mr. Black here." Lauren starts up the conversation.

Edward looks at Jake then at Lauren.

"She outdid herself. Great band. However did you manage to book them?" Edward was aware that the band that was playing were about to be a break out artist. He knew they were also expensive as hell for a gig like this.

"Friends of a friend." Jake answers with a deep laugh.

"Lucky bastard." Edward pats him on the back as he takes his drink while waiting on Bella's.

"Sometimes I am. Lucky. Bastard." Jake laughs along with Edward and Lauren.

"I am off to mingle. You two be good. Have fun, not too much." Jake shakes his finger at them as if he was scolding two small children rather the adults they are.

Jake makes his way around the guests searching for Bella. He hopes he looks as if he is casually glancing around the room. He looks back and sees that Edward is in a deep conversation with Lauren who is trying like hell to keep her self composed.

When Jake finally catches a glimpse of the red shiny dress he makes his way to her. He knows he does not have much time before Edward will return. Sneaking up behind her, he slips his hand up the side of her hip as he grips her hip in a possessive manner.

"I need you tonight." He whispers in her ear.

Bella's swaying abruptly halts. She does not dare look behind her. She needs not too. She knows that sultry deep voice without seeing the face.

"Oh really. Look around you. Plenty of women would have you." Bella teases as she spies several women who would kill to be with Jake tonight. '

"I don't want them. I want you. Room 37. Midnight be there." He orders as he pinches her ass. Bella squeals slightly as she comes up on her tip toes at the shock of being pinch. Swallowing hard she looks around hoping like hell no one saw the flirty gesture. Edward makes his way toward her with two drinks in his hand. She takes hers and begins to greedily drink it.

"You were thirsty." Edward laughs at her un-lady like action of gulping down half of the glass of wine in one quick swig.

"I was and I am." Bella states straightforward as she looks at him with a rebellious nature that he had never seen in her before. At least not like this.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks. His heart sprints as he wonders if she is aware of the unfaithful act he had shared with Lauren.

"I am fine. It's a party. Let's dance." Bella finishes her drink before taking his and sitting it down next to her empty glass. Grabbing his arm she leads him to the dance floor. He is totally amazed and confused by her sudden change in behavior. He decides not to fight against it. To stop questioning it and just go along with it. After all the past week she had been tired and gloomy. Tonight she was back to be her eager and happy self again. He hoped like hell that this meant he was going to get a little action after all.

Bella manage to have a good time despite the nervousness that flutters in the pit of her stomach each time she checks the time. She already knew that Edward hoped they would stay the night. She also knew he hoped like hell she was going to share some loving with him tonight. It had been three weeks since they last had sex. Most of that time had been due to his late hours and not her fault alone.

She finds herself contemplating on how she can manage to get in a room with Jake tonight. She knows she is playing with fire. They would surely get caught this time if she dared to do something so dangerous as screw him with Edward in the same building. Still, she can't help but enjoy the excitement of the moment. The very thought of him doing dirty things to her body while Edward not far away, truthfully, only entices her even more. She knows she has to experience it. It's like a high. A high that she can't get enough of.

She danced with Edward most of the night until Jake had sought her out. She had seen him dance with other women so it did not catch any unnecessary attention when he dances with her. However it was not lost on her when he requests his turn for a dance the music turns into a slower, more seductive tone. While she would argue with anyone who might ask her that having his hands on her hips was not the most incredible thing ever. The laugh as he spoke of some of the crazy things he had seen tonight. The people who had given him some great and some odd gifts.

"Did you like the gift Edward and I gave you?" Bella knew that Edward had pick him up a expensive bottle of scotch that Edward assured her any man of esteem upbringing would enjoy.

"It was nice. However the gift I hope you will give me will be the best gift of the night." Jake's voice is deep with undertone making her skin tingle beneath his hands as he pulls her up closer to him. She can feel the heat from his body, penetrating into her skin as his legs brush against her thighs.

"Jake, don't be ridiculous. How in the world could I possibly get away from Edward for that?" Bella look away from him as she felt her body quiver underneath the stare of his eyes on her face.

"I think you can manage. Come on do not act coy with me. You did not wear that mask just to joke with me." Jake's eyes brighten with mischief as Bella looks back with a brazen stare of her own.

"You are an ass." Bella murmurs as his hands squeeze her body.

"I want to kiss your ass. I want to grip it in my hands. Smack it hard." Jake licks his lips while Bella gasps for air.

"Jake. Seriously." Bella feels the heat stirring between her legs. The alcohol mingling with the blood in her veins is making her head spin.

"I am serious. I want you Bella. I want do dirty things to you. I want to taste you from the inside out." Jake continues to speak boldly to her. He is aware of others dancing around them but the music is too loud for any one who was not up close to him could possibly make out the exact words he speaks to her.

"How?" Bella gulps hard as she looks away quickly.

"Well, I will start with my inserting my tongue in your juicy…" Jake starts to give her the details on how he planned to taste her.

Bella's head whips around with a shock look on her face.

"I meant how am I going to get away from him!" She exclaims as she laughs loudly.

"Oh. Well, I think if we keep him drinking we might just manage to get him to pass plum out." Jake suggests.

"Perhaps." Bella frowns knowing that Edward can drink a lot.

"You could always tell him you need to give me a present." Jake teases her.

"Yeah, that will go well." Bella rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Who knows. Maybe someone else here can occupy him while we share our time together." Jake stops himself from mentioning a name. He knows she might grow suspicious if he brings up a particular name.

"I doubt it. I mean, Edward is attracted but I doubt if he would sleep with the women here. He does not normally mix business with pleasure." Bella is surprised at the sound of disappointment in her voice. How could she dare wish that her boyfriend was having an affair with one of his co-workers? She hoped like hell it was due from the alcohol and the lust that made her say such a lousy thing.

"You never know." Jake shrugs his shoulders as the music comes to an end. Dropping his hands away from her body he places a chaste kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Bella stands there for a moment alone on the dance floor considering what he left unsaid. She suspects now more than ever that Edward was having an affair after all. Her heart deflates. Her ego is crushed. Yet she still can not help but wonder how in the world she will manage to slip away for a few hours to be with Jake without Edward ever learning of it.


	7. Sex Is Good

Midnight Masquerade Chpt. 7:

Disclaimer: I do not own it nor make money off of it. Still in the poor house.

Rating: Mature-Rated R-Lemon ahead.

BETA: Mist

Bella was pleased to see that Edward was drinking, a lot. She hoped like hell she could get him to pass out back in their room. She felt her stomach cramping, she was relieved to know she was not pregnant. It had been just stress that had made her late. A baby was the last thing she needed in her life. She wanted to be a mother but not now. Not when she was not sure who she would be spending the rest of her life with.

She knew that Edward was unaware of her watching him. So she lean against the wall as she watch one of his co-workers slink up against his body. She caught the sparks between them even this far across the room. She felt as if a knife had been twisted in her stomach. It was true. Edward had gone somewhere else for some fun. She could not blame him entirely. After all since she had begun the affair with Jake she was rarely in the mood to have sex. Okay, that was a lie. She was in the mood but not with Edward. She felt wrong letting him touch her. It was hard as hell to keep from closing her eyes and seeing Jake's smug face above her body. To think about his dark bronze skin against hers. To keep herself from crying out his name. Besides she could not find the release she use to find with Edward.

The sex they shared now was average at the best. It had once seem spectacular but after being with a man like Jake she knew the difference. She long for Jake. She long for the way he made her body hum from just looking at her bare flesh. The way he suck in his lower lip as he slam his big cock in her. The way he growl as he pour his seed in her. It was so damn sensual. She had never been this addicted to sex before. She was not sure if it was due to Jake's mad lover skills or if it was the man himself that intrigued her these days. She just knew she was going to find away to be with him tonight.

Bella saw the female co-worker whisper in Edward's ear. His smile was a bit slurred looking but the way his hand reach around cupping her ass cheek told Bella that it might be easier if she pretended to pass out tonight. If she was right, he would sneak out to meet this woman. If she was wrong, then once he fell asleep she would sneak out to meet Jake. Either way she was going to be wrapped around Jake's body tonight. She was going to give him some good old fashion birthday sex. He deserved it. She deserved it.

* * *

At eleven o'clock Bella claimed her head was killing her, she needed to go to their room and take some aspirins and get some sleep. Edward seem a bit disappointed to have to leave the party so soon. He was having a good time socializing with everyone. He caved and went to the room with her. Bella took the two pills drinking half a glass of water then pull out her black silk pajamas and slip into them in the bathroom. Going to the bed she pull back the blanket crawling underneath while Edward look down at her with a disappointed smile.

"Tired are we?" He mumbles as he begins to change his own clothes.

"Exhausted. I think I had too much to drink, how about you? How do you feel?" Bella closed her eyes turning her back toward him hoping he would say he was ready to sleep through the night as well.

"I am tired. I was hoping to have a bit of fun with you before we slept." Edward answered boldly.

Bella roll over frowning at him.

"I wish I could but my head is killing me. Maybe in the morning." She lied.

"Sure, sure." Edward crawl into the bed next to her. Laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Bella counted to a hundred then began to pretend to be snoring. She hope like hell she did not accidentally pass out. Twenty minutes went by and she thought she heard him snoring but then she felt the bed shift as he slowly crawl out. Bella felt her heart rip into pieces as she heard as he pull his pants back on. She heard him slip into his shoes, the door open and a few seconds later it closed.

She knew her fears were proven to be valid now. They both had lost their way together. They were neither truly in love anymore. If so, how come they were both sneaking around behind each other's backs? So it was over. She would deal with the conflict tomorrow, tonight she was going to have some fun and hopefully get some answers from Jake. She needed to know if this was all they would be to one another. Fuck buddies? Secret lovers?

Was there anything else between them? Anything worthy of a relationship between them? Was it possible that Jake was just a means to help end things with her and Edward? A tear slip out of the corner her eye.

Yanking the blanket off of her, she pulls both legs over the side of the bed. Wiping way the single tear she takes a deep breath as she slips quietly out of the room toward Jake's. She knows for a few hours she can pretend that her life is exciting and the emotional break up between her and Edward can wait until tomorrow. Then she can let her dull and lonely life engulf her. For now, she was going to go and play the part of a vixen to a man her body could not resist nor wanted too.

* * *

Jake pull the pretty little brunette off of him a few minutes before midnight. He knew she was more than willing to entertain him until the wee hours of morning but the only brunette he wanted was hopefully on her way to his room. This woman was seductive. She was even willing to do whatever he wish. Yet his body did not seem to stir the way it did when Bella was near him. There was something almost magical about her. Something he wish he had a cure for. The only cure he seem to find was temporary. Once they were apart he could think straight. He could put things in perspective and remind himself that she was with someone else. She was not the right girl for him. No girl he was with would ever cheat on him. So even though it was him she was cheating on Edward with he hated to think what she would do if they were together.

Strolling off the elevator he thought he spied Edward slipping into a room with a blonde. He shook his head. There was no way that Edward would have the balls to leave Bella's room to be with another girl. Not here. Not now. Hell, if she was in his bed he knew he would not stray for a second. She was not even his girl and yet when the other women touched him tonight he felt dirty. He felt like he was betraying the one woman whom he had created this whole night around, so he could be alone with her for a few hours.

Opening the door to his room, he was disappointed to not find her there waiting for him already. He had hope she would be anxious to see him. He knew he was. Stepping into the bathroom he pull off his clothes, laying them on the floor while he jump in for a quick shower. He wanted to wash off the smoke and perfume that the other guests had left on him while congratulating him for his birthday party.

Running the soap over his body he felt a cool breeze of air hit him, turning to look behind him he was pleased to see it was Bella and not another woman who might have not understood what no meant when they offered their bodies to him.

"Be out in just a second." He says as he steps further under the water, turning so she could get a good view of his front side.

Bella licks her lips as her eyes stay glued on his upper torso. She knows if they go any further south she will be stepping inside that shower with him.

Turning away she force her legs to move forward and out of the steamy bathroom. Picking up a glass she poured herself some champagne. Sitting on the edge of the bed she sip on it, crossing her legs wondering if this was a smart move on her part. After all she already knew her and Edward were over. What if Jake prove to be just as much of a jerk as Edward? Surely, this was all they would have. A few stolen moments. A guy like Jake did not commit himself to a woman who was cheating on her boyfriend. Why should he? Why would anyone want someone as fucked up as she was? There was no explanation for any of this. The only reason she could find for Jake continuing this affair was because it was a challenge. He was going to dump her like a boulder once he learn that she was no longer attached to Edward Cullen.

Closing her eyes she fought back the tears that stung furiously against her closed eye lids.

"Are you savoring the taste?" Jake's voice was deep as he step into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mmmm…." Bella open her eyes to look at the wet and gorgeous man in front of her.

Jake reach out taking the glass from her finishing it off. Bella's lips curl into a smile as he sat the glass down behind him then turn back toward her. Falling to his knees he ran up his hands up her silky pant legs.

"These need to be off." Jake purred as his hands reach the waist line, she lifted so he could slip them off of her legs and to the floor.

Bella simply watch as he stare at her naked pelvis. She watch as he lick his lips several times before pulling her legs apart. Leaning in toward her she could feel his breath on her private part and her inner thighs. Her breath halted in her chest as she felt the tip of his tongue dart out, flicking and teasing her center. Her legs open wider to receive more of him. She thought she saw him smile. Running her hands through his thick hair until they reach the back of his head, she sunk her claws into his head. Holding onto him as her hips buck and shook as she reach her first orgasm of the night thanks to his wonderful warm and velvet tongue.

"aahhh….geezzz….yes. Yes. Yes. OHHHHH." Bella moaned as her body shook and trembled beneath his mouth.

"I told you I would make you cum from the inside out." Jake lifted his head looking at her with a spark in his eyes that made her blood boil. Dipping his head down lower his tongue slip inside her, targeting the spot where her juices were pouring out. Bella's head drop back as her mouth open wide moaning his name loudly.

The feel of his long lean fingers sliding in and out of her while his tongue went up and down her entire core was pure ecstasy. She had never known anything like this before. Biting on the palm of her hand so that her screams would not waken the rest of the guests in the other rooms around them.

Over, over and over again her body came, the juices flowed heavily down the sides of her legs. She fear she might literally pass out from the pleasure that had only intensified the longer he gave her girly parts attention. Yanking his hair hard, she pull with all her might to lift him away from her core. She had to breathe. She had to think. It was too much.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like it?" Jake asks as he licks her juices from his lips.

Bella pants as she stares at him in utter disbelief. The man had more stamina than anyone she had ever known.

"I. Did. Like. It. Need. Air." She panted more as he stood up, dropping the towel to the floor. Bella pull her body up in the bed. Her eyes lock with his as his hand reach down leisurely stroking his hard thick cock.

"I want you." Jake whisper as took a step closer to her. His cock was a mere inch from her lips.

"I want you too." Bella's whisper was barely audible before her mouth open on it's own accord, Jake slip himself into her warm wet mouth.

She allow him to stroke her mouth with his cock while her tongue twirl around the mushroom tip, licking against the sides, sucking as he buried himself further into her mouth. His hands slid into her hair, gripping it so hard she felt tears of pain but she like it. She like it when he took her like this. Like she was nothing more than a woman there to fulfill his needs. Only his needs.

* * *

The air was cool in the room but Bella was surrounded with a consuming heat that wrap her up like a cocoon. Smiling sadly, she try to move his arm off her so she could slip back into her room. She did not want to have her confrontation with Edward this morning here in the hotel where she had once again betrayed him, as he had betrayed her.

NO, they had to be mature about this. They had to go back to their normal lives, she would speak to him later that night. She would invite him over then with as much gentleness that she could muster up she would tell him they were over. He would no doubt argue with her about it, even deny his part of having an affair but it would not sway her decision. If there was no commitment between them, then what was the pointing of pursuing this relationship any further?

"Where you going?" Jake's voice was raspy with sleep as he slip his arms around her waist, trying to pull her back into the bed with him. Bella struggled. She knew it was important that she make haste and get to her room.

"My room. Edward will be back soon." Bella chuckle as he manage to knock her off balance landing against his chest, while he nuzzle in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm….I need you." Jake whispered as his lips place hungry kisses on her flesh.

"I can't see how. WE did it…what….three or four times?" Bella rolled her eyes remembering how the man was like a energizer bunny, he kept cumming and cumming.

"I think it was 4 but hey who's counting. If you must go, I understand." Jake laugh lightly as his hand cup her breasts, pinching her harden nipple between his fingers.

"Mmm…damn it Jake." Bella shiver in his arms. The excitement he arose in her was just astonishing to her.

"You seem sad." Jake press her back against the mattress as he sat up leaning half way over her, looking into her eyes with curiosity.

"I'm not sad." Bella deny what in fact she was truly feeling.

"Then why did I see tears pouring from the corner of your eyes this morning, moments before you collapse on me?" His smile was crooked and his eyes sparkle with mischief. She thought she even saw a ounce of concern in his dark brown eyes.

"Maybe you just …well…moved me to tears." Bella knew it was a lame explanation but it made him laugh as she felt the bed shake.

"I know I am gifted and hell even talented but I have never made a girl weep. Not from sex." Jake lick his lips as he saw the color of her eyes soften to a lighter shade. Her cheeks were still pink from where the extra heat he knew his body was providing her with.

"I …it's nothing about us." Bella was not ready to speak to Jake about the disaster her relationship was bound to be once she spoke to Edward about her own affair and then accuse him of his own treason.

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you? Is it Edward?" Jake wonder if after all this time Edward was starting to suspect Bella's affair. He also wonder if Bella was starting to see Edward's own weakness.

"It is." Bella decided not to hide it from him. She would provide him with some answers, then hopefully he would drop it and let her race back to her room.

"What has he done?" Jake rub the sleep out of his eyes as he paid full attention to her.

"What makes you think he has done something? Why can't it simply be that I feel lousy for what WE have been doing?" Bella was disturbed by his automatic conclusion that her relationship problems were due to Edward's mistakes and nothing to do with the retched affair they had been sharing for months now.

"You did not feel lousy to me." Jake flash her a big egotistical grin. Bella smack at his arms, trying to get away from him but he held her down.

"I know you like Edward. I think you even maybe once loved him. I don't think you feel the same for him. I don't think he feels the same for you either." Jake pointed out the facts the way he saw it from his perspective.

"I do like Edward. I did love him. Now, I feel like we are playing a part. You know like neither of us want to be the first to throw in the towel. We are both afraid to admit that the magic is gone. He proposed to me once. Did you know that?" Bella chew on the corner of her lip as she recall the day that Edward had offered marriage to her but she had simply change the subject. She did not want to be committed to him. Back then she just thought it was cause she just saw marriage as a trap. A way to confine two people together until one of them got fed up with the other's bullshit and filed for a divorce. Breaking up with a boyfriend was less costly, less painful and both parties could move on with their lives with out even casualties.

" I believe he did mention it to me." Jake recall the conversation. Edward had seem so disappointed that Bella had not wanted to settle down and start a family the way he had been.

"I knew on such conscience level that day, that we were doom. Who just simply changes the subject when someone your suppose to love mentions how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. How do you just nod your head and then slip in there how someday that might be a fantastic idea just not today? I was horrible. I should have walked away then." Bella shook her head as tears built up in her eyes.

"Why did you stay?" Jake was stunned. He could not fathom staying in a relationship with a woman who pretty much blew off a marriage request. It had to been hard on Edward to pretend that his dreams, his wishes for them, were not returned by Bella. Had he loved her that much that he simply hoped that she would change her mind eventually? Surely, the man could see that this was a sign that she was not that into him. No one woman ignores a marriage proposal. They strive to hear those words of commitment from the man they feel they were meant to love forever.

"He kept calling me, sending me flowers, telling me how great it was just to be with ME. I thought he was okay with the way it was with us. You know. I guess I was wrong. No, I knew I was wrong but I was so selfish that I could not give him up. We had a good thing. I was not ready to let it slip away from me." Bella admitted with a guilty smile as the tears stream down her face.

Jake reached out wiping the tears with his finger tips then gently he kissed both of her cheeks before he kissed her on the mouth. Their tongues darted in, dancing, and twirling as they kiss reach a heighten passionate state that both of them knew they had to halt or she was not getting out of there before the sun came up.

"I have to go Jake. I have to end things with Edward." Bella nip at his lower lip before rolling out from underneath him, climbing out of the bed. She began to redress in her pajamas when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His chin pressing on her shoulder blade.

"Are you going to tell him about us?" Jake knew it sounded like a petty thing to ask but he wanted to be prepared for Edward's hatred and outrage if she did confess every detail of her affair to Edward.

"I will not mention names. The hurt will be there no matter the name of whom I hurt him with." Bella chuckle bitterly. She ran her hands across his warm firm and strong hands.

"Call me if you need me." Jake offered.

Bella wanted to ask him if he meant that. Did he truly want to be her friend? Would he listen to her problems? Would he help her if things got bad? NO. He would no longer desire her the way he had these last few months. The challenge was gone. She would no longer be another man's girl.

"Sure." Bella turn glancing at him for several seconds as she copy a picture of the way he look into her mind. She knew she would never be in this position with him again. Someone else would fill the role of Jake's lover. Her time was past.

"OH, Happy Birthday Jake." Bella smile gently at him then closed the door quietly behind her as she tip toed back to her room. Counting to ten she slowly open the door. She was not sure how to feel when she saw the bed was empty still. Should she be relieved that she had not been caught or should she be furious that he was still laying in the arms of his lover while she slip into their bed alone.

Two hours later, Edward stumble into their room and past smooth out next to Bella. She had tried her damnedest not to scream at him. When she woke up a few hours later she pack up her things and called for a cab. She wondered around three o'clock if he had ever recovered from the night before. She was a bit shocked that Edward had not called to apologize for not waking up so they could travel home together.

Bella pick up the phone to start to call him but set the phone back down. Shaking her heads, curling her hands into fists she reminded herself that she had no reason to call him. He should be the one to reach out to her first. Besides, it just gave her a reason to be angry and more set with the break up than ever before.

* * *

Jake had stepped up to the counter to pay for last nights stay, among a few other charges still left to be paid for when he saw Edward come stumbling out of the elevator. Jake watch as he nearly fell on his face. He was surprised to see him looking so unhappy, like a broken man.

"Edward." Jake call out to him as he put his wallet back in his pocket then jog over to his friends side.

"Sorry." Edward ran his hands through his messy hair as he glance around the room with sleep filled eyes.

"Where is Bella?" Jake suddenly notice that Bella was not by Edward's side. This was not how he had expected to see this couple leave today. Separately.

"I guess home. I woke up. She was gone." Edward exhaled sharply as tears fill his eyes.

"Gone? Did she not try to wake you up?" Jake was wondering what Bella had done once she left his room. He knew for now she had not confronted Edward with the news that she no longer wanted to see him.

"I think she might have. I don't know. I had too much to drink." Edward was not lying entirely on that matter. He had drank a lot. When he went to Lauren's room he had drank some more as they screw in her room. When he finally manage to get up and walk he barely had enough energy to make it to his own room. He remember falling into the bed next to her. He had tried to hold Bella but she had just pushed him away.

Did she know? Did she suspect anything? Edward knew either case that their relationship had hit a new low. One that he would not be able to recover from. This would not be ignored or pushed under the rug like his attempt at a marriage proposal.

"Oh. You might want to shower and change before you go to apologize to her." Jake warn him.

"Yeah, I should." Edward agreed as he pull his keys out of his coat pocket.

"Are you sure you should drive?" Jake fear that Edward might still be somehow inebriated from last night's party.

"I am fine. Going to grab some coffee then head home." Edward promise as he made his way toward the dining room.

Jake watch as he stumble across the room.

He debated on calling Bella and telling her what a lousy state Edward was in. She might want to come back. She might want to take him home herself.

Pulling out his phone he stroll through the contact numbers when it dawn on him that he did not even have her number. He had never needed it. He had been at her place and had no need to call her.

He felt lousy suddenly as he realize how they barely knew one another. Hell he had business acquaintances that he only spoke to about business dealings and he had their home and cell numbers. The woman he had been dreaming about, screwing around with and he had no way to contact her. What did that say about them? About him?

Marching to his car, he jump inside and race to Bella's apartment. He had to see her before Edward got there. He had to know what she was going to do once Edward was no longer a priority in her life. Was she simply going to vanish from his life as well? Would that be such a bad thing for him? Could be possible that he was starting to want more from Bella than just the causal sex they had shared? Would that be smart of him? Should he just cut his ties and leave it be?

So many questions boggle his brain as he drove with lighting speed to see her at least one more time.


	8. Time To Bow Out

Disclaimer: do not own it! Don't make money on it either.

Rating: Mature

BETA: MIST

A/N: Just 2 more chpts and I can wrap up this story. Got a new one coming out after this one called, 'Mr. Uncertain" and I will be starting up "A Taste of Bittersweet Love" this week, "Forks-The Holidays" will start up in a few weeks, and I am still writing on "Irrevocable". Hope to see you guys on those stories as well. Xoxo August

Midnight Chpt. 8: Time to Bow Out

Bella open the door and was more than surprised to see Jake leaning against her door frame wearing a serious expression on his face.

"What is going on?" Bella look up and down the empty hallway.

"WE need to talk." Jake stated with a deep voice as he made his way into her apartment with out waiting for a invitation.

Bella close the door behind her as she lean her back against it. Wrapping her arms around her chest she sighs rudely staring at him with an annoyed glare in her eyes.

"What do we need to talk about?" Bella asks as she stares at his backside.

Jake stood there in the middle of her living room with his hands on his hips as he leans his head back, letting out a long growl.

Bella was curious now. What had him buzzing like a bee? What could possibly make Jake look like he was trying to make a life or death decision.

"I saw Edward. He looks like shit." Jake turns looking at her with a pair of dark brown eyes that almost appear to be concerned about his co-worker. Bella wanted to laugh in his face. How could he possibly give a damn about Edward, now? He had been stabbing his so called friend in the back all these weeks, sneaking around with his girlfriend. Had he grown a conscience over night?

"Good to know." Bella mutters as she rolls her eyes displaying a look of utter boredom.

"What happened? Did you tell him?" Jake asks.

"No. I did not tell him. He was out all night. I'm sure he has a terrible hangover." Bella replies with a dry laugh.

"He was not in the room when you came to me?" Jake was confused.

"No. I left after he did." Bella was not in the mood to explain to Jake that Edward was cheating on her the way she had been cheating on him. It seem wrong somehow to discuss the details of her soon break up with the man who had open her eyes to see that she no longer belong with Edward.

"So….he was where exactly?" Jake scratch his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't know. I don't care." Bella push herself off the door and stroll into her kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Sipping on it she walk back into the living room where Jake had sat down on the edge of her sofa looking bewildered at her.

"So he is cheating on you?" Jake was not surprised about the cheating just surprised at how well she was taking it.

"Pretty much, yeah." Bella shrug her shoulders.

"You don't seem to upset about that?" Jake replies with a twisted smile.

"Why would I be? Hello! Cheating on him too." Bella laugh bitterly as she sat down on the opposite side of the sofa from him.

"I know that. I just….well…I thought you would be more upset by it." Jake explains.

"It hurts Jake. Is that what you want to hear. It hurts like hell knowing that we are no longer in love but it's the truth. It will just make the break up a little more bearable for the both of us. We no longer have to pretend we are this perfect happy little couple." Bella snorts loudly.

"What about us?" Jake watches as her expression softens. The woman he was starting to see in a new light show him for a moment that she might have feelings for him but then she put her cold hard mask back up.

"Us? There is no us? We just meet up and screw Jake. That's our thing." Bella sat her water down as she curl up on the sofa trying like hell not to show Jake how confused she was about them. She was still trying to decipher her feelings exactly for her lover. She knew on a physical level Jake was perfect for her. She did not however know that much about the man himself. Sure, they had gone to school together in the past but they were not exactly in the same crowd. So where did that leave them? Friends, lovers, or worse ex-lovers?

"Wow! Your pretty blunt aren't you." Jake choke as he look at her with cold eyes.

"Come on Jake be reasonable about this. You did not come over here to get to know who I am. You only wanted one thing from me and you got it." Bella's heart ache as she realized that in away she and Jake were about to break up as well.

"What if I want more?" Jake was not planning on telling her this but it had occurred to him that it might be nice to know the woman whose body he enjoyed immensely.

"Do you?" Bella whispers.

"I might. I do not know. I mean, I know I hate the thought of not seeing you again." Jake admits.

"Me too." Bella admits.

"Really?" Jake smiles with hope in his eyes.

"Really." Bella admits with a smile as well.

"Then how should we do that?" Jake wonders out loud.

"I need time Jake. I am going to break up with Edward today or tomorrow. Depends on when he drags his guilty ass over here. After that I think….well…I am considering my options." Bella ran her hands up and down her legs nervously.

She had done nothing but think about her future all the way home today. She was not sure if this was where she wanted to be anymore. Her life seem to be on hold.

"Your options?" Jake wonder if there was someone else that Bella was interested in.

"Yeah, I mean what if this is not where I belong." Bella explains.

"Here in Seattle? Or here with me? " Jake wasn't sure if he like where she was heading with this conversation.

"Both." Bella bit on the inside of her lip as she saw the flash of disappointment cross his face.

"What's wrong with here suddenly?" He was puzzled why she felt the need to relocate just because she and Edward were no longer together.

"It's just that lately I have been wondering what I want with my life. I know someday I want marriage and kids. Do I want it here in Seattle? Do I want it back home in Forks? Do I want to live somewhere out of state? So many options. I just don't want to wake up someday and realize I have settled for less than what I could have had." Bella hopes she doesn't sound like a unpredictable moron but it was all true what she said. She was not ready to settle down. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was doing what she wanted to do and not what she felt like she should be doing.

"You want to get married? I am not ready for that." Jake threw his hands up in the air as if he was stopping traffic.

"I never ask you if you were." Bella laughs with a sarcastic tone.

"Then how can we go into a relationship when you do not know what you even want." Jake shook his head letting out a low frustrated sigh.

"Relationship? You and I? I don't know Jake. I mean, you just do not seem like the kind of guy who would ever settle for one woman for more than a few months." Bella states coolly.

"So you think I am what, a player?" Jake cries out.

"Yes." Bella nods her head.

"Why? Just cause I have been screwing around with you doesn't mean that I have never been in a serious relationship before." Jake looks hurt by her image of him.

"Sorry. I have not known you since we left High School. I only know the guy who has enjoyed being my secret lover." Bella replies.

"I have enjoyed playing that part with you Bella but that is not entirely all I am. I know how to be a loyal and loving person in a relationship that is worthy of my devotion." Jake states firmly.

Bella looks away as she considers what he has just said to her. He pretty much let her know that she was not worthy of such a commitment from him. It hurt her ego. It tore her heart. But she knew like herself he was being honest with her.

"I see." Bella lick her lips picking up the water and drinking some more.

"What do you see?" Jake wasn't sure if they were both on the same page anymore.

"I see that there is nothing left for us to say to one another. You should go. Edward could show up and I don't want him to even consider you're the man I have been cheating on him with. It would hurt your work relationship." Bella stood up and walk to the door.

Jake follow her. Grabbing her hand before she turn the knob to open it.

"I don't know what you want from me Bella." Jake's voice cracks.

"I don't want anything." Bella whimpers as he leans in kissing her on the lips.

Bella felt her heart surge as the kiss tingle every nerve ending in her body. As always her body had a strange way of reacting to his touch. Heat grew between them as his hand circle up behind her neck pulling her closer to him. Her hands reach out to his chest. Her palms felt the muscular contour of his chest as his heart race rapidly beneath them.

"Are you sure about that?" Jake whispers as their eyes lock. Bella gulps hard as his hand slides down her back, cupping her ass cheek.

"I need time Jake. I need to think clearly." Bella shook her head fighting the lust between them.

"Fine. I will give you plenty of time." Jake caves in as he kisses her one more time before releasing her body from his hands. Opening the door himself he walks out without looking back.

He knows she is watching him and he forces himself to look in front of him. He knows if he looks back he would see her face, her body, and he would not be able to resist pulling her back in the apartment and having his way with her once more.

Bella waits until he is out of sight before she closes the door. Pressing her back against the door again, she slowly slides to her knees as tears stream down her face. Frustrated and hurt she weeps until the pain in her heart grows numb. Pulling herself up off the floor she picks up the phone to see several missed calls form Edward. Laughing bitterly she puts the phone back on the charger and goes to her room where she locks herself away from the outside world.

* * *

It had been two months since she set down with Edward and had the painful breakup talk. She knew he had not intended to hurt her, just like he understood she had not meant to hurt him. They had agreed to remain friends. He still sent her an occasional text message or a email asking how she was doing and rather or not if she had made up her mind about where she was going to remain. He was not pleased when she announce she might move back home. But he understood why she might want to start over somewhere new.

Bella drove into Forks with a overnight bag in the back seat. She had plan to stay a couple of days to put out some employment applications and shoot out her resume to see what she might pick up from her home town. If no offers came her way or nothing worth moving back too, she knew it was a sign to go somewhere else. She just knew that Seattle was not where she wanted to remain. She felt restless there. She felt like she was just stalling and not moving forward.

She knew her father was hoping she might find work here and get a permanent residence in town so they could see each other more often. She also knew her mother wish she would try Florida as well. They were both fighting over her. It was sweet of them. It was also hard on her. She knew that someone would be hurt by her decision. She also knew they would understand and wish her well with her choice too.

She pull into the familiar driveway as she park the car and took her bag up to the house where she plan to stay a few days. Her father came strolling out in his police uniform.

"Hey Bella." Charlie called out excitedly as he wrap his arms around her. Bella was surprised by his physical display of affection. Normally Charlie was more of a hand shake or a smile kind of guy. He was not big in the show of affection. She normally was not as well so they had never disappointed one another if there were no hugs and kisses when they saw each other.

"Dad." Bella giggle as he pick her up off her feet with the bear hug before setting her back down.

"Sorry. Feels like it has been forever since I saw you last." He replies happily as he pats her arms before taking a step back.

"It's been a few months." Bella agrees with a guilty smile.

"I have to work the late shift tonight but tomorrow I can be available if you need me." Charlie says with a big grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Bella was suspicious by her father's unusual amount of happiness.

"I am just glad to see my girl, that's all." Charlie snickers.

"Okay. Enchiladas will be ready when you get home." Bella had a feeling he was pleased to have someone to cook him some home cook meals the way she use too before she left for college.

"Yes!" Charlie cried out triumphantly.

Bella laugh loudly at his excitement.

"I knew you were too happy for no reason." Bella teases him.

"Hey, your cooking is only half of my reasoning." Charlie teases her back.

"Go to work. See you later." Bella shakes her head with a grin on her face as she strolls up to the house while he leaves for work.

It did not take her long to put her stuff up in her old room and then make a inventory list from the kitchen. She knew he would have nothing inside the cupboards or the fridge but she check just to be on the safe side.

Heading into town she found herself wondering if Jake ever came back home for visits? Did he miss it here? Was he glad to be out of the small town? She knew it was senseless to even think about Jake. They had not seen each other since the day he left her apartment after she told him she needed time. She had a feeling he had moved on with his life. He never had any intentions of trying to make a relationship between them. It was like she had said before, they had been just secret lovers nothing else. It hurt like hell to know he had only use her for sex but if she was honest with herself it was all she had expected from them. She had never ask anything from him other than privacy about their sex life. No lies, no broken promises had been made between them.

It was a clean cut. Something she had been lucky to have with Edward also. So in the big scheme of things she had walked away without any betrayal from either of them. She knew that Edward still had no idea it was Jake she had been sleeping with just like she never ask who he had been sleeping with, although she had pretty good idea of who his secret lover had been.

A few hours later she came back home, she straighten up the house while the food bake in the oven. Once she felt it was clean enough she set down at the table with her lap top up and running. She knew the odds of her finding anything worthwhile or satisfying to her would be slim but she was still going to give it a go. So she began to look at the employment ads wondering if Jake knew where she was now. She tried to shake the thoughts of Jake from her mind but every day he slip into her head. Every night as she slept alone she found herself remembering the way his body had felt pressed against hers. The way his tongue seem to hit every erotic zone on her body. The way his hands would squeeze her flesh. The way his eyes would sear straight through her soul. The pleasure she found tasting and licking his large cock. It would only create a ache between her legs that she would have to ease on her own. Then afterwards she would find herself feeling lonely and wishing that Jake would reach out to her, just once more.

* * *

Jake had watched Edward closely for any signs of him knowing the truth about his and Bella's secret relationship. When Edward came to him a few days after his birthday party and stated that his relationship had ended with Bella and how they had both been cheating on one another he was relieved to see that Edward had no clue of the part that he play in their break up.

He could not fight the guilt he felt however when he saw how miserable Edward had been for the first few weeks. He knew that Edward was missing Bella. He knew because like Edward he was too. She was like a drug, and his withdrawal from her was killing him. He had sleepless nights. He had no real appetite. When women would flirt with him, he felt no instant thrill, just a slight ego boost.

He had been tempted to call her or text her to see how she was handling the break up and rather or not she missed him. He knew he was acting like a teenage boy instead of the grown man he was. He knew if he stop by her place that he would not be strong enough not to have sex with her again. Sex. It irk him how he always found himself wanting her in just a sexual way. He knew that was not fair to her. After all a girl wanted more than a sexual partner. She would want someone who adore her, who could appreciate her great qualities. Someone who like her for her, not just how great she was at giving spectacular blow jobs.

Until he knew what he wanted from her he had no right to chase her. He knew she was struggling with her own hell. Edward commented a few days before how he missed talking to Bella. Unlike Jake who just missed hearing her moan his name when he fuck her hard. So what did that mean? Was he only after her for the great sex? He felt like such a selfish asshole when he consider that theory. He knew there was more to her. He had seen it in the way Edward use to gush about how wonderful and smart she was to Jake. Edward had definitely been proud to have her as a partner in his life.

Still, it had not been enough to keep them together, or to remain in love.

"Hey do you have a minute?" Edward poke his head in Jake's office breaking off his thoughts about Bella. He was glad for the change.

"Sure." Jake set his pen down as Edward cross the room sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"I heard they have a new office opening up in Forks. I was thinking about the position that would open up when they do it." Edward decided to be straight up with Jake. He knew that Forks was Jake's hometown. He had wondered if Jake would jump on the opportunity. For one he would be closer to home, secondly the position was a upper management one. More pay, more power. Two things that made his dick hard.

"Really?" Jake was surprised by this new information. He had not heard a thing about it. Strange, cause normally he heard every piece of gossip that came through this office. His new assistant kept him informed of everything.

"Yeah, and since Bella is moving back there I wasn't sure if I should put in for the promotion." Edward scratch his chin as he consider how the promotion would help him financially and professionally but might look like he was still chasing after his ex-girlfriend.

"She is?" Jake cried out.

"Yeah. I thought I told you. She went and put in a few applications and then went to Florida for a few days to visit her mother and came back to Forks when she landed a position she liked." Edward replies casually.

"Interesting. I never took her as the type to go home." Jake chew on the corner of his lower lip. He wonder if Bella had ever planned to tell him she was no longer in Seattle. Not that she owed him anything. After all he had not been by to see her or made any attempt to contact her since he last saw her.

"I had a feeling she missed her father. They are really close. Plus she is excited as hell to be working the local newspaper. She is the Editor's assistant. I think she has a crush on the guy." Edward snickers playfully.

"Who is the editor?" Jake set up, giving Edward his full attention. He knew everyone from Forks. He was wondering if this editor was one of Bella's old boyfriends? If so, what did it really matter to him? He had no right to feel this surge of jealousy coursing through his veins, yet he could not seem to stop it.

"Some Riley guy?" Edward shrug his shoulders with a bored look.

"Oh." Jake felt a pain hit his gut like a cannon ball. He knew this Riley guy. If it was the same Riley they had gone to school with. He had been Bella's high school sweetheart. Everyone had assume they would get married someday. He had left for Harvard the year before she graduated. Their relationship had ended up shortly after that. He knew this because his girlfriend at the time had been best friends with Riley's sister.

"Do you know him? I mean, she is all like Riley thinks I do this well and he likes how I do that. On and on." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I mean I know of him. He was a few years older than me. Bella dated him in High School." Jake answers.

"Wow, high school sweethearts. I wonder how long they will keep their relationship strictly professional?" Edward exhale loudly. He was happy for Bella but it still hurt thinking someday she would settle down with someone other than himself.

"Good question." Jake was thinking the same thing as Edward. He was happy she had found what she was looking for professionally but he was not pleased to hear she might find personal happiness in Riley. He could not explain it but he wanted to think she was still somewhere longing for him. Not moving on with her life with a new person, a person who might please her on many levels. He had only proven to her on a sexual level he was good for her. Hell, he was the best for her on a sexual level, who was he kidding. He had seen the way her eyes lit up with excitement and awe each time he tried something new with her.

"Well, what do you think? Should I put in my offer for the position? I mean, would it look like I was doing it to be with her? I just like the idea of getting a promotion." Edward asks.

Jake chews on his lower lip considering rather or not he should be honest with Edward. After all now that he knew of the new position he was finding himself wanting it as well. What would happen if Edward learn he had put in for the same job now that he told him about it? Would he get pissed off if Jake beat him out of it?

"Edward, I am not going to bullshit you. It definitely looks strange. You never had any desire to go to Forks before now, right?" Jake watch as Edward's face expose the truth before he actually said it out loud.

"Yeah." Edward replies.

"Then ask yourself if you really want the promotion or if you want a chance to be close to her? I mean, I have family there, went to school there. So it makes more sense for me to desire the position than you." Jake watch as Edward's face squinted together.

"You want it now , don't you." Edward stood up looking down at Jake with a hurtful expression.

"I was not aware of the position until you told me just now but yeah, I would like it not only for the promotion but to be close to my friends and family." Jake knew his words were truthful but he also knew he was holding back one more big truth. He wanted to be close to Bella too.

"Then you should put in for it. May the best man win." Edward's expression soften as he flash him a challenging wink before strolling out of Jake's office.

Jake turn toward his computer, seeking the position that Edward had just inform him about. He had to hurry and beat off the other completion before he lost a chance to move back home, get a well deserved promotion and be with the woman he could not stop thinking about no matter how hard he tried.


	9. May The Best Win

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters nor do I make any money off of these stories.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Please keep in mind when you read my stories that neither Mist or I have a English degree. We do the best we can and try to make sure at least the spelling is correct. Also, just a reminder that I was going to end this story at 10 chpts but as I wrote this one, I had to keep going. Jake and Edward both kept whispering in my ear there needed to be a little more to this story. Hope you enjoy it. Xoxox August

MM Chapter 9 : May The Best Man Win

Jake race like the wind to his three o'clock appointment with the companies president. He had to impress Mr. Roberts enough to give him that new position in Forks. He knew after he put in for the job, he was making the right choice. How long had he been considering going back home now? At least for the past year now. He hated when his father got ill and he had to drive over two hours to be there with him. He also knew it put a lot more work on his sisters who resided closer to their dad.

He also knew the main reason he had left town was no longer present in his life or in his heart. After receiving the closure from Brianna at his birthday party he knew he had moved past the pain he had once suffer from her betrayal. He was please to see that if she had to hurt him, she did manage to find true happiness with the guy she dump him for.

Now, he knew he could walk with his shoulders high and his face would no longer wear the despair that had once been on display to the whole world. Yeah, he was definitely a much stronger person. He was also proud of what he had accomplish in such a short time. He was a hard worker. It had pay off all those times he had turn down his friends for a lazy night of fun with the ladies.

His interview slash dinner appointment went smoothly enough. He found it rather odd how Mr. Roberts kept mentioning how this position would require a lot of time as well as a lot of attention to the right person. He already pretty much did the job they were in need of in his cozy office in Seattle. The only difference was he did not have to watch over everyone else's work. He knew that would be a obstacle that he would manage. He might mess up a bit here and there but he was also a fast learner.

With the appointment over a little after seven and it being a Friday he considered driving to La Push a short drive from Forks to see his family. When he passed main street, he saw a couple strolling together side by side. He wonder if they were lovers. When they halted in front of the stop sign to look both ways before crossing the road he saw the female better as he pull up behind the car in front of him.

It was Bella. He was almost one hundred percent sure it was her. The guy beside her took her hand in his as he help her up on the curb. She nearly missed it. Yeah, he was definitely sure it was her. The girl was clumsy from what Edward had told him. Funny, how he had learn more about Bella through his conversations with Edward than he had when they were actually together.

"Where are you going beautiful?" Jake ask out loud as he drove slowly watching as the couple stroll across the main park and then enter a small book store. He wonder why anyone would go to a book store on a Friday night? It seem rather boring. Lame even. Still, he reminded himself that she did write or at least she use too.

Pulling into the parking area he watch from his truck as they wander up and down the small aisle of books. He knew this was pretty close to stalking material but he could not resist it. He had not seen her in months. So many nights he had laid in the bed, restless, as he thought about her. The smoothness of her skin, the soft whimpering sound she made when he tickle her with his tongue, the feel of her from the inside and out. She was a constant need. A need he thought eventually would go away. He even tried picking up a few women to erase her memory from his mind, but when they return to their place he found himself dropping them off rather than joining them inside. He felt like he was somehow cheating on her. It was a ridiculous thought but it was there regardless.

He watch as Bella touch the guy's shoulder casually as they stroll out of the store with big smiles on their faces. They walk back the way they came. He drove over, trying to keep from letting her see him. Although he knew she would never recognize his truck. After all they had never gone anywhere together before. Which now made him feel sad. Cause in truth all of the memories they shared were in a room, with a bed. Nothing solid. Just careless moments of passion.

He knew he had been the one who had sought her out for the pleasures he demanded of her. He could have ask her out. He could have suggested meeting her outside of a room but he had not. He had kept it safe. Well, safe from feeling anything other than the lust he was sure was the only feeling he had for her, up until now.

Now, he was starting to think maybe they share a connection that might grow beyond the physical restrictions he had put in place. It was possible that he could date and hell, who knew maybe even start up a real substantial relationship with her. Right? It was not too late. This guy, this ex boyfriend was probably just her boss and old friend nothing more. Yeah, that had to be it. Then he saw her slip in the car with her boss, he lean over kissing her on the cheek. He could not see her face to know rather or not she had enjoy the kiss.

Gripping the steering wheel hard he drove behind them for the rest of the night until they park in front of Bella's house. He remember her father lived here still as the police chief. He gave himself twenty minutes before he crept up the street and park in her driveway. He was going to act like this casual visit was not planned. He was here on business after all. Just thought he would look up a old friend.

"Right, just thought I would stop by. Been awhile." Jake rehearsed as he rubbed his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans as he lifted his hand to knock on the door, the door instantly swung open. His eyes widen with surprise as he stare into the face of her father who was wearing his uniform with a gun strap on his hip.

"Can I help you?" Charlie cock an eye brow as Jake remain with his fist up in the air with the intent to knock on the door.

Jake drop his hand to his side as he gave Charlie a weak smile.

"I was …well..Bella…visit her." He mumbled like a teenage idiot, something he had not done in years.

"BELLA! You have a guest." Charlie turn his head and shouted into the house as he nodded at Jake before stepping around him.

"Thank you." Jake squeak as Charlie continue walking to his vehicle.

Jake heard Charlie pull out just as Bella came up to the door wearing a half smile until her eyes landed on him. He watch as the sparkles faded, the smile slip away. Now he saw the familiar suspicious glare in her eyes that she always seem to direct at him.

"Jake, why are you here?" Bella lean against the door frame, crossing her legs and covering her chest with her arms.

"I was here on business. Thought I would stop by and say "Hi", so "HI"." He wave in front of her face. She still remained aloof. Jake felt suddenly awkward as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He could not explain it but suddenly he felt out of place, unsure of himself. Normally when he was in her presences he knew what he wanted and he took it but not this time. No, this time he felt insecure.

"Hi Jake. Is that all you wanted to say?" Bella replies dryly.

"Well, I was wondering how you are?" Jake hope he sounded like a concern friend.

"I'm fine. Why would I not be fine?" Bella snap, then inhale sharply reminding herself that in truth Jake owed her nothing. After all she was a big girl now, she knew what he had wanted from her and she had not been force into the causal affair they had shared. It had stung her ego when he had not called or stop by to see her after she ask for some time alone. She honestly knew in her heart that he would not want her after the break up with Edward. The fun part, the sneaking around part, would no longer be there to entice him. No, she had become just another single female. He could find them a dime a dozen.

"I…well…Edward said you moved back home. How do you like it?" Jake watch as she try to reign in her temper toward him. He knew he deserved any animosity she might feel toward him. After all he had pretty much dump her like yesterday's news once she had broke things off with Edward.

"It's okay. It's nice actually. Seeing old friends and making new ones. I did not realize how much I missed it until I came back." Bella let her guard down a little as she revealed answers to his questions.

"I bet. I know I dread coming back, but when I do I find it harder each time to leave. Funny uh." Jake stare at his feet as he slid the tip of his shoe side to side.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So how are you? Making any big business deals lately?" Bella suddenly found herself curious at how his life had been since she saw him last. Well, she would never admit to him that each day that passed she wonder who he was with now. Was she beautiful? Smart? Classy? Did he plan on having a steady relationship with anyone?

"I'm good. I am actually applying for a position here in Forks." Jake smile nervously as he watch this bit of news cross her mind. She did not flinch a muscle. She just stare at him quietly for a few minutes before she finally broke the silence between them.

"I did not know you were leaving the company? Did something happen with you and Edward?" Bella hoped like hell she had not cause any rift between the two men that might have force one or both of them to resign. She knew how much Edward like the firm he work for and she also knew how hard Jake had work to get into the firm.

"I'm not leaving the company. They are opening a new office on the outskirts of Forks. Edward and I are fine. As far as I know he has no clue about ….well us." Jake's cheeks burn as he realized how in truth he had been a awful friend to Edward each time he sough out Bella for his own selfish needs. He never once considered how this might end. He was too busy enjoying the "now" part and hoping everything work out for the best later. Which, in this case it had. No one got hurt. No one but Bella and Jake knew what had existed between them during the last few months of her relationship with Edward.

"I see. So why would you want to leave that fancy office of yours to come back here?" Bella chewed on the corner of her lip wondering if she was apart of his reasoning to move back home. She knew it was such a vain and stupid idea but it had slip into her head.

"I miss my family and my friends and hey it's a promotion." Jake shrug his shoulders with a soft chuckle.

"Oh." Bella knew it had not been due to her sudden move here in Forks. She still could not stop herself from wishing that he had proclaim that he missed her like hell and wanted to be near her.

"Edward is also putting in for the position." Jake wasn't sure why he had brought that up. He saw the pain glimmer in her eyes for a brief moment.

"That would be ….awkward." Bella exhale loudly.

"Are you two not friends anymore? He talks like you two still practically hang out and text every day." Jake snorted.

"We do." Bella admitted and caught the flinch in his jaw and a look of disappointment on his face as she reveal the truth to him. Edward and her and ended things on good terms. They both agreed that the love they had once share for one another had ran it's course. She just did not see herself getting married to him someday and he did want marriage. He wanted children and the white picket fence. She did too but not with him. It hurt her to admit this to him but she would never allow herself to commit to somebody just to prevent any hard feelings for the other person. Marriage was a big deal. As far as she was concern it was going to be a one time shot for her.

"Oh. Wow, you two are like the best ex's I've ever known." Jake chuckle roughly.

"We were truthful about our feelings and our mistakes. We always had a good friendship between us. Why let that go just because our level of love was no longer the same." Bella push a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's cool. Weird cool. So…anyone new in your life?" Jake felt the bile forming in the back of his throat. He was not sure he would react if she answer "yes" to that question but he had to hear it. He had to know rather or not her boss was somehow something more as well.

"Not really." Bella shook her head.

"Too busy with my new job, looking for a place of my own, and hanging out with old friends." Bella says with a big grin on her face.

"I see. Well, I think I am going to go visit my sister tonight. See the family while I am here. How about we meet up tomorrow if your not too busy?" Jake offered.

Bella could hear the eagerness in his voice as he ask her to spend time with him. She was not sure rather that would such a good idea. After all when they were alone together in the past they always ended up naked. She did not want to feel like she only had one purpose for him and that was sex. Although it was amazing sex. Hell, it was mind blowing sex.

"I don't know." Bella rub her upper arms as goose bumps began to form as she found herself staring at his lips. She was remembering all the kisses they had shared. Especially the last kiss. The one where she had prayed he would surprise her one day and show up at her door. He never did when she lived in Seattle but now that she was here in Forks, he had magically appeared. She was still not sure how to take this action of his. Was he wanting to continue the affair or did he want more from her?

"Bella, I promise to make you keep your hands off of me if you agree to go out with me." Jake teased as he heard her gasp before she slap his arm playfully.

"See already trying to touch me." Jake continue to tease.

Bella laugh loudly shaking her head at him.

"I think I can mange to keep my hands to myself without help from you." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good, then I will pick you up at three." Jake turn away quickly, walking fast to his truck. He was not going to give her a chance to turn him down. He already suspected she fear he was there for just sex from her. He did not blame her either. After all that was what he had done in the past. She was a smart girl. She knew better than to play with fire and not get burnt. This time he was going to take things slower. He was going to show her that this time the fire would not singe her, he was going to make her feel the heat without the pain. He wanted her to know that he was more than a player. He was more than capable of being in a relationship.

* * *

Bella sat on the blanket on the beach while Jake race up and down the hill to bring them the things he deem necessary they have for the day. She had offered to make lunch, which he refused. He told her today was about relaxing. She had to admit for now she was indeed enjoying the rare moments of the sun rays that her pale skin was happily absorbing.

"Okay. All done." Jake exhale loudly as he plop down next to her. Leaning back on his elbows looking up at the sky.

Bella could not see his eyes. He was wearing a dark shade of glasses like herself.

"How was your visit?" Bella had been rather quiet on the drive over after he pick her up promptly at three. She had told her father she was hanging out with a friend. He had snickered and ask if that was the same friend who had surprised her last night before he left. She hated how he saw through her. She had taken nearly two hours in the bathroom before she had allowed her father to get ready for work. She had shaved everything possible on her body. Since she had been in Forks, her dating life had been zilch. So she had allow certain things to grow wild.

"Visit?" Jake turn his head with a questioning smile.

"Family. You said you were going to visit with them." Bella laugh softly as she reminded him of whom he had stayed with the night before.

"Oh yeah." Jake laugh as he suck in his lower lip.

"My dad is doing well for a change. My sisters are praying I get the job in Forks. They love my dad and they do not mind helping him but they know how happy he will be if I was closer. So I am even more anxious to get the job. " Jake answers.

Bella was pleased to hear him open up to her. She was also a bit surprised by it. After all she had seen him as a cocky sex god. No real personality outside of the bedroom. No compassion. No sense of respect for others. Yet here he was confessing how happy his father would be to see him more often and how happy that made him.

"Is he sick often?" Bella asks meekly. She did not want to bring anything up that he was not comfortable telling her.

"No. Not anymore. He is in a wheel chair. He had bad accident after my mother died of cancer. The accident left him paralyzed from the waist down. So when he gets sick it's even harder for him to do what little he can on his own." Jake explain further.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jake. I did not know about your parents." She had never heard anything about his family life while they were in school together.

"It's okay. It's life. I miss her and wished a million times she was here to help me make some hard decisions but my dad has done a pretty good job. I was a momma's boy so it really sucked for me when she lost the battle to cancer." Jake look away as tears stung his eye lids, remembering his mother here on this beach. The way her long hair had blown in the wind, the way she smiled as she watch them each compete to make a bigger and better sand castle. His sisters would argue when he won each time it was only cause he was the baby that mom chose his.

"I never had to endure that so I can not honestly say I know how you feel. My mother is still alive but sadly I hardly see her anymore. She is always so wrapped up in the guy she is seeing. It use to make me so damn angry that I came second to some random guy. I mean, he was not random to her but for me it was." Bella sighs bitterly.

"Yikes. Sounds like you have some anger issues with your mother." Jake flashes her a crooked smile.

"I did. Years of counseling has help ease the fumes when I am around her now." Bella laughs softly as she reaches out to the cooler to grab a drink, Jake slaps her hand away.

"No." Jake laughs at her.

"Why not?" Bella frowns at him.

"I will serve you today. Are you thirsty?" He asks.

"Well, duh! Why else would I attempt to put my hand in the cooler." Bella laughs.

"Sit back, relax. I will be your server today." Jake informs her with a boyish smile that melts her heart.

The rest of the day Bella enjoys the sun rays, the service Jake her waiter provided, and most of all she found herself learning so much about the man that was stealing her heart as the sun set and the moon made it's way up into the sky.

* * *

Edward had not gotten to the top without making a few enemies on the way up. He also made a few good contacts as well. He had learned that Jake had stayed in Forks for the entire weekend. He also knew that Jake had received a second interview with the company president. He was not about to lose this promotion to Jake.

It was not that he needed the money or the position itself. He wanted to get even with Jake. He wanted him to see what it felt like to have someone dupe you behind your back. He had discovered Bella and Jake's affair. A few days before Jake's big birthday party he had found the pregnancy test in Bella's bathroom. He had been scared and excited until he read the results. He wonder why she had not shared her fears with him. Any other girl would have informed the guy she was sleeping with she might be pregnant. They would want someone there to support them in case the results came out in away she was not prepared for.

He was going to confront her about it, when he also found one of his shirts with greasy stains all over it. At first he just thought she had made a mess while eating some of those damn greasy wings but then notice how large the fingerprints were. They were longer and in places that Bella could not possibly touch herself.

He then recalled a conversation he had shared with Jake who admitted he also favored the tasty wings that Bella enjoyed so much. He did not want to jump the gun so he called his sister. Alice, listen to him speak his fears out loud then once he had shut up she ask him how their New Years Eve date had gone. He had no clue about what she was speaking of. She began to shout profanities loudly into his ear.

He got her to calm down and explain in a tone and with words he could understand. Once again he recalled he had given Jake his room that night. Was it possible that Jake and Bella had spent New Year's Eve together? Why would Bella sleep with Jake once she figure out it was not him in the room? None of it made sense. He had never known Bella to be unhappy in the bedroom before. He had no clue she was unhappy in any area of their relationship up until that day he found all the clues of a possible affair.

The night at the Birthday party he made a point to slip out of the room to see if Bella also snuck out. When she did he thought he would die from the pain. Instead of banging on Jake's door and confronting them he took a bottle of brandy and went in search for Lauren's room. The sex had been awful. He was pretty much smashed. He knew she was trying her damnest to make it good for him but all he could see was Bella and Jake making love and laughing at him behind his back.

The following day when Jake approach him he had another chance to confront him as well as smack his face hard with his fist but again he opted to stay quiet. When Bella finally admitted she was no longer interested in a relationship with him, everything was confirmed. Bella was leaving him for Jake. He kept waiting for one of them to confess about the other but nothing ever happened.

When he realized that the affair they had was over and Bella was moving to Forks he had to wonder if the two had more going on between them than casual sex? Was it possible that they felt something for one another after all? Then why were they not trying to work on it? He had never known Bella to walk away from anything she wanted before. Nor did he see Jake as the kind of guy who gave up so easily.

He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He just knew that he was hurt. He was hurt that the guy whom he trusted enough to speak to about his relationship woes with and the girl he had dreamt of spending the rest of his life with still clung tightly to their secret. A secret that made him look like a jackass.

What could he do to stop this madness? Should he just confront them both so he could move on with his life? Or should he just stay on the track he was already on and sabotage any chance of happiness the couple might have had?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters nor do I make any money off of these stories.  
BETA: MIST  
Banner: MIST

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters nor do I make any money off of these stories.


	10. Games Can be Tricky

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters.

BETA:MIST

A/N: As you can see I am not finishing this at chpt 10 like I had first planned. Xoxo August

Midnight Masquerade Chapter 10:

Bella had been blown away by Jake's kindness and his hands off approach the entire weekend he spent with her before he had to return to Seattle. She would not admit it to him but she had been over the top excited when she learn that he had got a second interview for the Forks Office position. She knew it was too soon to see her and Jake as anything other than friends but at least they were building something with a stronger foundation than just sex.

She also noticed the week after Jake's visit that Edward had begun to text her more often. Asking her random questions about how she was doing and how great it was for her to work with someone like Riley whom she could trust and had a history with. She could not pinpoint it but he was acting rather suspicious. She wondered if he thought that she had been sleeping with Riley behind his back. She had never revealed whom she had an brief affair with nor did she force him to reveal his lover. So she could not fathom why after all this time he would be fishing for the answer now.

Sitting in her office she was surprised to find a dozen of white daisies on her desk. Picking out the card, while inhaling the sweet scent she was even more surprised to find the card and flowers were from Jake.

"Will be in town again this weekend. Hoping to see you."

Bella press the card to her lips. She had been a little disappointed when Jake left out on Sunday and they had only shared a hug before he departed. They had spent the entire day and most of the night on the beach Saturday. Sunday morning they had met up at the diner for breakfast before he had left town. In that short of time she had learn much about his childhood, his favorite hobbies and how close he was with his family. She had never seen this side of him before. It was intriguing. It was also nice. Nice to know that there was much more to the man than a winning smile, great biceps and delicious sex.

"So are you up for a game of monopoly Friday night?" Riley asks as he strolls into her office with several files in his hand.

"Monopoly?" Bella frown at him.

"Yeah, Victoria wants to do board game night. She told me to invite you and a few others from work. We get lethal when we play against one another." Riley chuckles.

"Seriously?" Bella had a feeling he was not over exaggerating. She remembered how competitive Riley had been in school with his grades, sports and anything else he put effort in. When she met Victoria, Riley's wife, she had seen the same signs in her as well. They complimented each other. Both were very strong vibrant and generous people. Victoria who was six months pregnant and ordered to bed rest was growing crazy with all the free time on her hands. She was use to keeping herself busy with all the charity work she did.

"I might." Bella agreed to a night at the Bier household.

"Good. Bring that handsome fellow who sent you those flowers." Riley winks at her. He had spied the delivery man sitting them on her desk. He had seen a change in her on Monday when she stroll into work with a big grin on her face, pink cheeks, and a sparkle in her eye that he had not seen in a long time. He knew what Bella look like when she was in love. He had been on the receiving end of that look many years ago.

"I don't know when he will be in town." Bella knew it was fruitless to try and argue with Riley that there was a guy in her life. He knew her better than Edward had.

"Well, if he does please bring him. I would like to meet the guy who made you bright eyed and cheery at last." Riley patted her on the back before strolling back out of the office with his own smile.

Bella sat down at her desk to finish up some editing that needed to be done before the morning print. It took her longer than usual. Her mind kept straying off in a different direction. She could not stop thinking about how great it was to find someone who she actually liked enough to imagine a future with. A future that would include a house, white picket fence and a baby someday. She had never seen that vision when she was with Edward. Not even in the beginning when everything was shiny and new with them.

As if he knew she was thinking about him she received a text message from Edward himself.

I will be in town. Hope to see you.

Bella gulp hard. All the happiness she had felt began to sink to the bottom of her stomach. Edward coming into town as the same time as Jake could not go well. Was Jake right about Edward trying for the same position as Jake had? Why would Edward want to come here? He never said much about Forks when they had come to visit her dad from time to time. In fact, he actually appeared bored by it all. So why would he want to move here? The only thing she could conclude was he thought there was a slim chance they might reconnect. It was not going to happen. She no longer saw him in a sexual way nor in a boyfriend kind of way. She only saw a guy whom she once love dearly but now wanted to just remain friends. Did he not see that by now? How many times had she not returned a text or call this week just to make a point to show him he was not number one in her life? Many.

* * *

Edward pack up his clothes hoping he had everything he needed. He knew his appointment with Mr. Roberts was a half an hour after Jake's. He knew this because he had Lauren sweet talk Jake's assistant for the information.

He also learn that Jake spent the entire weekend in Forks. Edward had to stay away from Jake for most of the week after he learn that bit of news. He knew that Jake had family there but he also knew that Bella was there too. Jake no doubt spent some of his weekend with her. Which meant they were probably screwing their brains out. Edward had seen red as he envision that loathsome scene.

Why was she with him? What could she possibly see in him? He was not exactly marriage material? As long as Edward had known him the man had never been in a relationship that lasted long. In fact, he was pretty sure that Jake just hooked up with women. So why would a woman as mature, brilliant and wonderful want to be involved in such a short term relationship with Jake? It had to be the sex. Which only made Edward feel worse. The thought that Jake could make Bella feel more turned on than he had really stung his ego.

He knew for a fact that Bella had orgasms with him. He had seen her face on many occasions. So it was not like he lack in that department. Just Jake must have done it even better. The guy was a overachiever from hell as far as Edward could see.

Lauren walk into his room tying her silk robe around her narrow waist.

"Please hurry back. I miss you already." Lauren purrs as she presses her breasts against his arm, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I will try." Edward answers with a short smile.

"Good." Lauren beams as she follows him out of the room.

"Make sure you lock up before you go." Edward tells her as he kisses her on the cheek and leaves the apartment where Lauren had been staying more and more often over night with him. He had not intended on having her there so much but he grew lonely after the break up. He did not like being alone. Lauren made it all seem easier. More acceptable. Until he discovered the possible affair between Jake and Bella.

Now all he could think about was confronting them both. He also wanted to get that job so badly. He wanted to see Jake's face when he learn that his dream job, the job where he believed he could have it all would not be in his pocket after all. For once Edward had a shot of being the victor in this game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Jake arrived a few hours earlier than intended. He could not sit still all day. He had to hurry and get to Forks. He was ready to get this mundane interview over with so he could meet up with Bella and hopefully spend some more time with her.

He knew she had received the flowers. He had received a text message thanking him for them and also for remembering they were her favorites. He noted how the text messages he had sent after that were not replied back to as fast as before. He had a bad feeling something was bothering her and she was not ready to reveal what it was yet.

Pulling up to the office where the President had made their appointment from he march in with all the confidence he could muster. After all he had a lot banking on this interview. If he got this opportunity to prove his business skills he could also prove to Bella he was a guy more than capable of being in a loyal and loving relationship.

The interview went smoothly. Mr. Roberts seem more than pleased with his answers. He kept a steady smile on his face the entire time. He also agreed with some of Jake's views of where the company could go someday. Jake was surprised when Mr. Roberts ask if he had any plans of marriage in the future. Jake admitted that someday he did seem himself settling down but at the moment he was just enjoying life. Mr. Roberts seem disappointed by his statement.

"I was told you were involved with someone at the moment and that it might be a distraction to you as you phase into this position." Mr. Roberts studied him closely.

"I am not. I have a friend whom I am getting to know but we are not in any serious sort of relationship." Jake wondered who in the world had Mr. Roberts been talking to about himself and why they felt he was not responsible enough to keep his professional and personal life separate.

"Oh. So you would not mind working long hours and weekends to get this portion of the business running?" He asks as he taps his pen on the legal pad in front of him while staring closely at Jake's face.

"No. Absolutely not." Jake shook his head.

"I see. Good." President Roberts wrote a few things down before looking at Jake with narrow eyes.

"What do you think about Edward Cullen wanting this same position as you?" Mr. Roberts was curious at how Jake would paint Edward. He knew that Edward had been the one to bring Jake aboard their company. The two men had shared a good professional relationship. However, when they had become competitors for the same position he was not too surprised when Edward warn him that Jake was not the type of guy who took things too seriously. He pointed out that Jake was a lady's man. He could not even commit himself to one woman. He ask Mr. Roberts how could he expect Jake to show that form of commitment to his job if he could not do so it in his personal life? Mr. Roberts had been intrigued by Edward's point of view on the matter. He wonder why exactly Edward had mentioned Jake's bachelorhood as a problem. He wonder if Edward was somehow jealous of Jake after all. Before he seem to admire the man.

"He is a hard worker. He is very smart. He is also charming. He has a great head on his shoulders." Jake was not sure if he wanted to make Edward sound too good. After all he was after the same job.

"Do you think he is the committed type?" Mr. Roberts through out the bait and waited to see if Jake would bite it or not.

"Well, sure." Jake shrugs his shoulders as he contemplated where Mr. Roberts was leading him with these questions.

"Do you think he will be with the company long?" Mr. Roberts recalled Edward commenting how Jake was not the type to stick around for too long. He would work his way to the top and then move on.

"I hope so. I would hate to see us lose someone as a valuable team player." Jake replied wondering if Edward had been ask these same questions or would be and how he would respond.

"Your right. He is a valuable asset to this company. I guess the last question that remains is why you would be better at this position than Edward? After all he has been with us longer?" Mr. Roberts pointed out the one fact that made Edward stand out more than Jake. The truth was, they both did outstanding work. They were both bright, respectable men with clean records.

"I think that Edward would do better in a larger base office. Edward likes the bright lights and luxuries that city life has to offer. He likes the steady pressure. I do not see him blending in well here. It's a small area but it is growing and that is obviously why we are building a office here. I just….well…I can't see him working well with people he might deem beneath him." Jake was not lying. He was telling him the exact truth from his perspective. He knew that Edward had a thing for fashion, cuisine dining, and four star hotels. Forks had none of those things. Edward would come off as precocious and stuffy to the people in this area.

"Thank you very much Jake. It has been a pleasure speaking with you. I will let you know my decision next week." Mr. Roberts stood up and shook Jake's hand firmly as he smile brightly at him.

Jake left the office wondering why in the world Mr. Roberts would ask him questions about rather or not he could commit to something? He had never fell behind on any project? He always saw everything through. The only answer he could come up with was Edward had somehow pointed out that Jake did not commit to the women in his life. Which honestly made no sense to him? Why would that matter where his professional life was concerned? Was that the only thing that Edward could come up with to shed doubt on him?

Jumping into his truck he race to Bella's house. He was hoping they would have time after all to see each other tonight. The last message he received from her she had not mention any plans made for this weekend. He hope that was a sign that she was leaving it wide open for a chance to be with him.

* * *

Bella was not sure what to do. Jake was hoping to spend sometime with her this evening. Edward was also. Although she and Edward were over and she did not owe him her loyalty she knew that if she turn him down and he learn she was with Jake somehow he might connect the dots that would lead him to exposing who her secret lover had been. She did not want to cause a rift between them. She knew that they were both already vying for the same position in the company which was making Jake nervous as hell. He liked Edward. He felt awful for hurting Edward even if he had not intended too but he was not going to walk away from this chance to improve his position with the company or be closer to his family out of guilt for what he had done behind Edward's back.

Bella did not blame him either. She was just trying to do her best to keep the fire to a simmer. She did not want to see these two wonderful men going at each other's throats. She knew that she would be forced to make a choice between them. Either way she chose, she would ultimately lose.

Grabbing her purse she left the house to meet up with a few co-workers from work at Riley's house. She was going to try and not see either one of them tonight, even if she had wanted so badly to show off Jake to her new friends and reveal to Riley who had stolen her heart. She had a feeling that Riley would approve of Jake. After all he knew of Jake when they play sports together. She had never heard Riley mention anything harsh about him back when they all went to school together.

Bella left a quick note for her father in case he return home earlier than planned. She knew he liked it when she inform him of her whereabouts even if she was a grown woman now.

* * *

Jake drove to the Swan household humming a song as he pull into the driveway. He was disappointed to not see Bella's car parked in the gravel driveway. He did see that her father was home. He had tried to call her twice on his way over but each time it went straight to voice mail. He wonder now if she was out on a date? Hating the thought of her with someone else he force the ugly thoughts out of his mind as he approach her front door.

He knock a few times before Mr. Swan open the door wearing his usual annoyed expression.

"Yes?" He ask.

"Hi sir, my name is Jake Black. I was hoping to see your daughter this evening." Jake felt like the awkward teenager coming to meet the parents for the first time. Charlie had an intimidating air about him. One that made even a grown man's knees shake as he seem to stare straight through you.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but she is not home." Charlie stated casually while still eyeing him up as if he was grading him somehow.

"Oh. Do you know where she might be?" Jake knew he was stepping across the line. After all if she wanted him to know where she was she would have told him and if her father saw it that way he would say the exact thing.

"She left me a note that she was going over to Riley Biers house." Charlie blurted out before considering the fact that perhaps Bella did not want to see him and that is why she left in the first place.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Jake did not need to know anything else. He knew that Riley was Bella's ex boyfriend. A boyfriend whom if his memory served him right was the guy she nearly married but when they went to separate colleges they discovered they were not ready for marriage. He knew this because he had heard about the break up his Senior year. It was a big buzz that the happy couple had finally broken up.

Jake felt the joy evaporate from his heart. He worried he was too late to win her heart the way he had planned. Driving to La Push he wondered if Bella would ever see him as more than the guy she once had a great but brief affair with?

* * *

Edward was annoyed at how long it was taking for his interview. He had a bad feeling that Mr. Roberts was seeking something out of him. Something he was not giving him in order to wrap up the interview. When it did end at last, he rush out of the office in hopes of seeing Bella or even better interrupting her time with Jake.

Each time he called her or text her he did not receive a response. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Was she with Jake and ignoring him? Or was she busy elsewhere?

Checking into his hotel he found himself starving despite the delicious meal that Mr. Roberts had brought in for them. Grabbing his keys and wallet he drove into town to find a pizza joint where he could hopefully get a decent pizza and keep texting Bella until she finally answered him.

He had to see this through. He was going to confront her. He was going to ask her if Jake was her secret lover? Maybe he could find some peace. Maybe he would not be so wound up every night. Maybe he would manage to get in a relationship where each time he screw his partner he did not see her face.

Stepping in the small parlor he was repulsed at the discolored furniture. He knew that most places in Forks were similar to this one. Used. Worn out. Still, he remembered they also served some great pizza when he was here last with Bella.

Sitting in a table for two it did not take long before a waitress with killer legs came to take his order. He ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of beer. After all he was just driving a few blocks back to his room. Wishing like hell he could get a hold of Bella so he could see her tonight. He knew he had no rights to her anymore. It hurt him. He missed her. Missed her like crazy.

Lauren was filling in the void with casual sex but she lack the personality that made Bella and him click so well.

Sipping on his beer he watch out the window as the residents of Forks walk about and hung out with their families.

* * *

Bella had agreed to go with Riley for the pizza's and beer they ordered. Everyone was famished. It had not dawn on anyone to bring food since Victoria was no longer able to be the great hostess she normally was.

Stepping into the parlor with Riley by her side brought back a few old memories. She was not sad about them. She was pleased to see how far they had both gone on with their lives and how they had remained close friends after all these years.

"Crap left my wallet in the truck." Riley felt his back pocket just as he open the door for Bella.

"Okay." Bella knew he was going to run back to his truck while she went inside to check on the status of their large order.

Glancing around with a melancholy smile she saw a familiar face that she had not dreamed of being in there.

"Bella!" Edward wipes the grease from his cheese as his eyes widen with delight as Bella step inside the pizza parlor.

Bella wave at him as she slowly made her way across the room to his table.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" Bella look around the dingy old restaurant wondering how Edward had chose this place out of all the newer places in town.

"Pizza. I remembered it was so good when we came down that one time to visit with your dad." Edward answers as he stands up looking at the available chair across from him.

"Oh." Bella seem to forget that visit but continue to smile weakly at Edward.

"What are you doing here? Alone?" Edward look behind her wondering if Jake was going to show up soon.

"I'm here to pick up food for a small get together." Bella rubbed her hands together hoping that Riley made his entrance soon.

"That's nice. I had my interview today. The second one." Edward's face lit up proudly at his achievement.

"Really. Wow. That is truly great news." Bella felt like someone had hit her in the center of her stomach. She was lying through her teeth. There was no way she could endure Edward being in the same town as her, not now. Not since he had been acting all clingy.

"I know right. We could see each other more. As friends of course." Edward added real quick as he saw the uncomfortable look she made.

"Bella." Riley called out as he stood at the counter with several boxes of pizza and a couple of six packs of beers on the counter.

"Got to run. It was nice to see you Edward." Bella waved nervously at him as she quickly crossed the room to Riley.

"You too." Edward call back as Bella pressed her lips together facing Riley with a "help me" look.

"Who was that?" Riley asks curiously as he pays for the order.

"Edward. My ex boyfriend." Bella whispers to him.

"Oh. I thought he lived in Seattle?" Riley replies as he puts his wallet in his back pocket.

"He does. He is here for a job interview." Bella sighs roughly.

"Ohhhh. You do not want him to move here do you." Riley states.

"Pretty much NO. Hell no." Bella cringes at the thought of having to see him often around town. It would make her life extremely uncomfortable. Especially if he continue to act like they had something special still between them.

Riley slips his arm around her waist. Bella jumps looking at him with confused eyes as he leans over and kisses her quickly on the cheek. Bella felt her cheeks turning bright red. She hoped like hell that this was somehow a act for Edward and nothing more.

"Go along with it." Riley whispers into her ear as his hand glides down her lower back side and cups her ass cheek for a few seconds before he let her go. They both took the food and walk out. Bella did not dare look back at Edward's reaction. She knew he rarely got jealous but something warn her that this time, he might actually be experiencing the green eye monster.

Edward threw his napkin on the table as he spied them get in Riley's vehicle and drive away. He cluck his tongue as he gulp down his beer.

He was not sure how to take the scene he had been a witness too. His gut scream that Bella was not there with this guy. No, she was probably going to meet up with Jake at this little get together. There was no way she would have started up with someone new this fast. It was not like her. Then again, having an affair with a guy like Jake was also not in her usual behavior. So what was going on? Was she with this new guy and he had been wrong about her and Jake all along? Or had it been just a act to throw him off their trail? Either way he was going to plan on staying one more day. One more day to find the chance to confront the two scheming lovers who had both played a big part in destroying his trust in the both of them and in the idea of love.


	11. I Know I Am Crazy For You

Beta: Mist

A/N: It's almost over at last. LOL. I am starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you love it or hate it. xoxo August

Midnight Masquerade Chapter 11: I Know I Am Crazy For You

Jake got half way to La Push when it occurred to him that he had friends who might know where Riley Biers lived now. What would happen if he just showed up at his home? Would Bella be angry at him? Would she be embarrassed by his rude intrusion? He could not stop himself from doing something that he knew would probably be a big mistake. He pulled off to the side of the road. Pulling out his phone he made a few calls until he located someone who knew where Riley lived in town. He knew they were quite confused by his sudden interest in Riley and he was not giving them even a tiny hint to why he wanted to know the exact address. No, if he made a fool of himself, he did not need more people knowing than necessary.

Pulling up he saw many cars parked outside of the two story house. It was a newer home than most residents of Forks. It was also quite big for a bachelor he noted. He could hear laughter and moans as he walk up to the front door.

Clenching his fists in and out he felt his breathing grow shaky as his heart raced. This was probably a bad mistake. A stupid idea. Yet he could not find the strength to stop himself. He was drawn to the truth. He had to know tonight, was she with Riley or was she here just with friends? Why it mattered so much to him was still a puzzling thing. She did not owe him anything. She was not a inclusive person to him. She had a right to a life of her own. Yet, he wanted to throw a tantrum that she had not extended him an invite tonight when she knew good and well he was in town.

Maybe it was his ego that was feeling the pain or maybe he just wanted to know if he was wasting his time with this sudden desire to be more for her than just a friend and ex lover. Maybe he was just filled with such an enormous lust and he just did not want to think that he was sharing her body with someone else? No matter what the reason was, he was there and he had to know once and for all.

Knocking on the door a few times he took in long and deep breathes hoping soon someone would open the door so he could breathe normal again.

Finally the door was opened, a tall guy with a familiar face stood looking puzzled by his presences.

"Hello." The tall gawky guy says with a cheery voice.

"Hello. Is Bella here?" Jake hoped he sounded smooth and casual. Not like some sexual crazed ex lover of hers.

"Yeah, you look familiar. Do I know you?" The guy scratch his head as he continue to hold the door open, moving his head side to side as if he was studying Jake's face.

"Ummm…I graduated from Forks." Jake swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"Me too." The guy cried out excitedly.

"Are you ….ummm…Jake?" The man asks as his eyes light up as if a imaginary light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Yes, I am." Jake smiled weakly still not sure of the identity of the guy before him.

"Wow! You were like one of the best football players ever at Forks. Well, next to Riley that is." His grin was goofy looking to Jake. Jake was once again still clueless about who he was.

"Thanks. I think." Jake frown, not caring too much for being compared to the guy who possibly might be Bella's new love interest and falling short even in this strangers eyes.

"I'm not sure what his stats are." Jake chewed on the corner of his lip as he look behind the guy hoping to catch a sign of Bella or anyone else he might actually know.

"I'm Mike Newton. I graduated with Bella and Riley. You were like what a year under us?" Mike asks.

"Yeah. Mike….OHHH. Your parents own the store in town." Jake began to recall the boy who went to school with them. His parents were such a pain in the ass. They would go to all of the games and complain if Mike did not get a chance to play as much as the other players. They also had a bad attitude. They came off as a couple who thought they were above most people, especially those like Jake who lived on the reservation but got the opportunity to go to school at Forks.

"Yeah! That's me." Mike shoves his hand out in a friendly gesture to Jake. Jake shook it. He relaxed. He knew that he and Mike had no personal issues between them. It was pretty clear that Mike did not want to play as much as his parents had wanted. He seem to like sitting on the side lines watching the game more than the actual participation.

"Nice to meet you again Mike." Jake says as their hands drop to their sides.

"So is Bella here?" Jake realized that Mike had forgotten Jake's original question when he answered the door.

"Yes. She is or was when I came to the door beating the snot out of Riley and James in a game of Sorry." Mike answers as he steps back, allowing Jake room to step into the house.

Jake notices at once that the house has a recent smell of paint, as if they had just moved in.

"We are all in the game room." Mike explains as he leads Jake to the back of the house.

Jake is deeply impressed. The house was nicely designed. He also noted that it was pretty clear a female's touch had done the work. The colors were light and bright unlike a bachelor would have chosen. So was Riley perhaps in a relationship already? He sure hoped so.

"I won! You suck!" Bella cries out victoriously as her hands fly up above her head as she jumps to her feet and performs a small dance like one that a football player would do at a touchdown.

"No fair Bella!" Riley laughs loudly as Jake spots a tall red headed woman placing her hand on Riley's shoulder. Her eyes were shining and she seem to look quite in love with Riley from where Jake stood.

"Hey you said you wanted to try it. I warned you I am amazing at this game." Bella declares happily as she grabs her beer.

"I think she is doing better since she got drunk." Mike whispers to Jake who is standing by his side, no one had noticed his arrival yet.

You all have to drink looosers." Bella's voice slur as she shouted out her commands.

Several shot glasses were fill to the brim, then gulped down by the so called losers.

Everyone else was busy giving her high fives as she went around the room. Her eyes sparkle with a inebriated glaze as she stumble up on Mike and Jake. Her glossy eyes blaze with hunger as she lick her lips, squinting a bit as she look up at Jake.

"I can't believe you found me." Bella gasps as she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Me either." Jake laughs at her drunken state. He had never really seen her let loose before. He liked it. She seem to glow. She was not over thinking or so tense. She was just relaxed, letting everything happen as it should.

"Mike have you met Jake? We went to school with him." Bella notifies Mike who sips on his beer laughing his ass off.

"Do you want a drink so you can join her?"Mike looks at Jake with a sly smile.

"I think one of us should be able to remember what we did tomorrow." Jake smiles so hard his dimples take form.

"I hear ya man. I hear ya." Mike walks away with a smirk as he joins the others in a new game.

"How did you find me?" Bella asks as she places a hand on his firm chest, to steady herself.

"I spoke with your father, he told me you were at Riley's house. I made a few calls and here I am." Jake answers as he cups one of her cheeks in his hand, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, here you are." Bella agrees as she slides up against him, pressing their bodies closely together. Her hand snakes around his neck as she pushes on the back of his neck, lowering his face closer to hers, he watches as she kisses him publicly for the first time. He wonders if she would have ever been so bold, so brave had she been sober. He doubted it. Bella never came off as much of the PDA type of girl.

"Mmmm…you taste like peppermint." Bella licks her lips, tasting the sweetness still on her lips.

"I had a few on my way over here." Jake bites down on his lower lip as he feels his cock coming alive in his pants.

"Should we go somewhere else?" She asks as she cocks an eyebrow. Jake is a bit embarrassed as he notices that she is grinding up against his pelvis, making his twitch from the friction.

"I think that would be wise." Jake agrees as he takes her drink from her hand, placing it on a flat surface. Leading her by the hand he helps her locate her purse and keys. Bella calls out her good-byes to her friends as they slip out of the house and into his truck.

"Where too my secret lover?" She giggles as she scoots up next to him, placing her hand on his thigh.

Jake is enjoying the frisky mood.

"I think I should get you somewhere where we can be alone." Jake answers her as her hand grazes his hardness, her eyes sparkle with tantalizing thoughts.

"You are a real vixen tonight, aren't you." Jake gulp for air as he feels her unbuttoning his pants, her hand gently ease back his boxers as her cool soft hands wrap around his hard cock. Jake's foot hit's the accelerator from the unexpected move on her part.

"I am real good at games." Bella announces proudly.

"I ….noticed." Jake's voice trembles as he clenches the steering wheel, trying to think of any place he can go to get her alone, fast, real fast.

Her hand strokes him, up, down and around. Her thumb circling around the head of his cock a few times before it strokes him up and down again. Repeating this pattern several times, driving Jake out of his mind. He had to hand it to her, she knew how to play this game. She was definitely driving him to the brink of insanity.

"You feel so good in my hands. Your cock is so thick, so hard….so soft." Bella's voice is laced with lust as she shifts her position and replaces her hand with her warm moist mouth.

Jake slams his head into the back of his seat. His blood runs through his veins like hot lava. Electricity bolts shoot down to his balls as she sucks and twirls her tongue up and down his entire shaft.

"Sweetness….oh boy…." Jake isn't sure if he can refrain from losing his seed in her mouth. Between how wonderful it felt and how brazen she was acting the two combined were causing his brain to malfunction and his ego wanted to see her swallow his seed.

"Mmmm…you taste so good too….yess…." Bella's words vibrated on his cock, making it tickle and tingle.

"Bella I'm goin…goin…going to ….oh shit…." Jake pull into a dirt road, hitting the brakes as gently as he could just as his seed burst into her hot mouth. He took long deep breaths as his body shook from the explosion.

"Salty." Bella says as she lifts her head up wiping her mouth.

"I can't believe you did that." Jake exclaims.

"Do you have a drink?" Bella looks at the cup holder where a bottle of water sits. Grabbing it up she gulps the rest of the contents of it.

"Why not? I thought all guys fantasize about a woman sucking their dick while they drove?" Bella replies nonchalantly but her cheeks turn a pinkish shade as she looks at him with a confident smile.

"I do…we do….but ….damn Bella." Jake put the truck in park as he pull her up closer to him, grabbing the hem of her blouse he lifted her arms up as he took it off. His eyes feasted on the red bra she was wearing. His limp cock twitch a bit as he reach around her, unsnapping it easily. She slips her arms out of it, his mouth immediately latches onto the soft pink nipple, while Bella sucks on her lower lip, while watching him suck and nip at her sensitive nipple.

"Yesss….that feels good Jakey. Mmmm….Bella likes….yeahhh…" Bella wiggles as she grabs his shirt pulling it over his head. He releases her nipple long enough for his shirt to come off then goes back to sucking and playing with both of her breasts. Back and forth he made sure to give them both ample attention.

"This is what I need….oh yeah….put your…fingers…in me… please Jakey." Bella cries out as she grabs his hand shoving it down the front of her jeans.

Jake was more than happy to oblige her request. His fingers crawl under the lacey panties, feeling the warm silky smoothness of her lips, before sinking into a warm, wet, tight opening. Sliding one finger in first, Bella bites down on her lips as a instant mini orgasm erupts through her body. His mouth still sucking and flickering the hardened pebble as he moves his finger in and out of her. It reminded him of how he use to put his fingers in the honey jar, the gooey but tasty substance that he enjoy licking off of his fingers despite his parents thrashing him about how unhygienic it was. Bella's hips rock and grind as his fingers bring her to another climax, faster and harder this time.

Pulling his hand out of her pants he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth as he looks into her eyes, she cries out in frustration until she watches him lick his finger. She feels her cheeks burn as she considers where that finger had been. Her stomach muscles clench, her breath is deep and heavy as she grabs her pants and starts shoving them down her legs as fast she can.

Jake's laugh is deep and throaty as he watches her get completely naked in the cab of his truck. She was more than eager to be fucked hard. He liked it. He liked knowing he was not the only one who felt an urgency to be buried inside of her. Mimicking her he yank off his pants, taking both of her legs wrapping them around his waist, he maneuver himself over her, grazing the tip of his cock against her wet lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake was not sure why but it suddenly dawn on him that he was breaking his own private rule to himself, to not move so fast, to keep the physical activities at a snails pace between them.

"Does it look like I am resisting here?" Bella cries out as she grabs his upper arms pulling him closer, bucking her hips, grinding against him.

"No, but….I don't want you to think…" Jake close his eyes, trying to find the right words, which was difficult cause his body was demanding he shut up and just do what felt natural here.

"What? How can you think at all?" Bella laughs softly as her eyes glimmer with desire.

"I do not want you to think that this is all I want from you. That this is all we are?" Jake finally manages to muster up the feelings he was trying to express to her.

"I know Jake." Bella sighs, smiling sweetly at him.

"But I also know that when we do this, we do it good. So let's talk afterwards, okay." Bella pushes herself up enough to press her lips passionately against his.

"You're the lady, the lady gets what she wants." Jake's smile turns wicked as he plunges into her wetness, feeling as if nothing else matter but being here, like this with her.

* * *

Jake held Bella against his side, after they had gotten back into their clothes. She sat quietly next him, he could hear her breathing finally going back to a normal pace.

"Why did you not answer my calls or text me back?" Jake asks as he twirls her hair around his finger as he turns his head to look at her face, which was looking downward toward her feet.

"Edward. He is here in town too. He wanted us to meet up and hang out. I just…I did not want him to learn about us, not like this. I knew he would hate you." Bella answers softly.

"You were trying to protect me by ignoring me?" Jake asks with a surprised frown on his face.

"Sort of. I knew if you and I were together and he saw us, he might connect the dots. I wasn't sure how you two would be able to handle the confrontation. I did not want to see either of you get hurt. I did Edward wrong, Jake. I know he cheated on me but it did not really justify my own actions." Bella turns her head to the side to lock eyes with his.

"I know. I did him wrong too. Still, it's not like I had set out to do it that first night." Jake answers with a guilty smile of his own.

"I just…it seems so wrong to break his heart when all we had was great sex. I mean, it would have been easier to explain to him that I had fallen in love with someone else, rather than saying "sorry but I have found a new lover". You know, just more tactful. I felt so ugly for how I had behaved with him, with you." Bella explains what she was dealing with while they were apart.

"I know our relationship did not start off in the best way but I think that even with the time apart, and the way we are now, shows that we have something that is special. I mean, beyond the amazing sex. I think we could find ourselves in love someday." Jake thought out loud as Bella shove her elbow in his side.

"What do you mean someday? You act like we are just acquaintances with a buddy call on the side." Bella cries out as she reaches behind her and slings his arm away from her, moving away from him.

"Honey, I did not mean it like that. I am just saying that right now, I know that I care about you and I am seriously crazy about you. But is that love? I am not so sure. I thought I knew what it meant to be in love once and it turned out it was only me who was IN love in that relationship." Jake reveals a part of his past that he had not really shared with anyone

"You were in love once." Bella look in awe at him.

"What you think I am not capable of being in love or that someone could actually love me?" Jake snickers rudely as he stares at her with open contempt as she had him a few seconds ago.

"NO! I just….well, we have never really discuss your prior love life." Bella chews on the corner of her lip as she sees the error of her ways for being so quick to act hurt by his casual insinuation earlier about them.

"Exactly. So don't be so quick to make assumptions about me Bella." Jake warns her as he takes her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"I guess this thing between us, it …well…it drives me crazy. I do not know if you really like me or just "like" me. When I am with other guys, it is clear rather they are INTO me or not. With you I feel so uncertain, so unsure about myself about you." Bella covers her face with her hands as she feels her head starting to level, she was becoming sober fast.

"I won't lie to you Bella. I do not know where we stand exactly in my heart. I do know that I love being with you, I love listening to your voice, I love receiving text messages from you. I love thinking of you in your bed at night, wishing I was there. I love how I feel when I am with you. But other than that, I do not know where I stand. I would like to think we could be a good couple." Jake presses his lips together as he stares at her in the semi darkness of the truck.

"I guess that will have to do until we see where this leads us. I mean, we no longer have to hide." Bella says.

"Oh really? Then why are we having this discussion here in my truck and not back at your Dad's house?" Jake cocks an eye brow as he gives her a cynical look.

"Are you ready to deal with Edward? Are you ready to hear the horrible words he will throw at the both of us. I mean, Edward is a nice guy but I am afraid of how he will react when he learns that a guy he has confided in, helped get a job with his company, has been shagging his girl behind his back for months." Bella questions.

"Yes I am. I am not ashamed that I adore you Bella. Nor am I ashamed that what I do feel for you is any less unworthy of what he felt for you. He screwed up, you screwed up, I screwed up, but hey we are all human. The longer we hide it the worse it will be once he finds out." Jake knew that from his own personal experience. When he finally learn that for months Brianna had been in love with Brady behind his back, it had broken his heart and it had definitely made him jaded where trust and relationships were concerned.

"I think your right, we should tell him but I am warning you now if you hurt him physically I am going to be pissed." Bella wags her finger at him. Jake leans his head back as a loud cackle shouts out of his mouth.

"What is so funny?" Bella exclaims with a irked look.

"You know I can beat his ass. See, already you know I am the right man for you." Jake yanks her hand, pulling her over to him.

"I guess we just had our first spat, uh?" Jake states as he turns the truck on.

"I guess we did." Bella smiles warmly at him.

"I like fighting with you." Jake cries out with a smug look.

'Oh and why?" Bella knew she was going to regret asking him that but she had to know the answer.

"Cause, I win." Jake laughs loudly as they drive back to Forks both feeling more confident in their new relationship and a little less worried with dealing with the confrontation that was sure to be ugly once they confessed their sins to Edward.

* * *

Bella had Jake drive her home, they made plans to meet up with Edward at the park. At least this way was more public, so he would be more likely to act a bit more rational once they reveal the truth to him about their past affair and the wonderful feelings and friendship that had sprung from their naughty behavior.

Bella called Edward the moment her alarm went off, sitting up in bed she ask if he would like to take a walk with her after breakfast. He always enjoyed the outdoors so she knew this would not warn him of any mischief she was about to stir up.

He had agreed easily and stated he really was glad she had called him. Bella had struggled through out the short conversation, she hope she had sounded as calm as possible.

As she walk into the kitchen to fix her first cup of coffee for the morning, Charlie sat there reading his newspaper.

"You know this is a small town. People see and talk." Charlie says off handedly, making Bella stop in her tracks. Turning to give her a father a curious look.

'And?" Bella was not about to give him anything to work with, until she knew more about which indiscrimination he had discovered.

"You have two men in town, both are vying for your attention. One of them was not too long ago very close to you. I kept fearing you would call me and tell me he had proposed." Charlie shivered with a uneasy look, as he pick up his cup handing it to her to refill.

Bella took the cup and fill it up, then took out one for her. Sitting down at the table across from him, she place his cup in front of him.

"Oh really. I take that horrible look as a means to say that you were not too keen about my pending nuptials with Edward." Bella snickers as she sips on the hot drink.

"He is a decent guy. He makes good money. He just…well…he is just not the one for you." Charlie shrugs his shoulder as he sit's the paper down in front of him.

"Oh. So who is?" Bella watches him closely.

"I think we both know that Jake is a good start for you. He is one of us Bella." Charlie answers.

"One of us?" Bella's brows shoot together as she tries to figure out "who" exactly they were in his eyes.

"We are small town people Bella. We live a simple life. We like simple things. We appreciate something good when we have it. Edward would have grown tired of it all. He would want bigger and better. There is nothing wrong with striving for the best, but sometimes what's best for us isn't always in a shiny package." Charlie replies sincerely.

Bella was amazed. It had to be one of the longest conversations he had ever carried on with her when it came to guys and her future husband.

"I'm not sure where Jake and I are headed but I do know that I like him, a lot." Bella admits.

"Good. Let it grow, take it slow. Love should never be rushed." Charlie states with such a regal air that Bella can't help but laugh in his face.

"I will take your advice Charlie. Now, I have to get ready so I can have these two men confront one another over little me." Bella warns him.

"Where you meeting up?" Charlie looks at her with a curious gleam in his dark eyes.

"Park." Bella replies as she stands up taking her coffee with her.

"Good to know, will send someone out to patrol the area in case it gets ugly." Charlie chuckles as Bella rolls her eyes at him.

Walking up the stairs she realizes just how cool her father was and how wise he had grown up to be. She had hope in mankind after all. If her father could grow so wise and settled, then there was a chance that Jake too, could find his way to becoming the mature man she hope to see in him today.


	12. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own the Twilight characters  
Rating: M  
BETA: Mist  
A/N: I wanted to keep this ending simple and sweet. Hope you enjoy the whole story. Those of you who joined and those of you who left wonderful supportive reviews, Thank-You for pushing me to work hard on this story. I hope you enjoy my version of a simple happy ending! Hope to see you guys on my other stories as well. Irrevocable, A Bittertaste of Love, Forks: The Holidays, and Mr. Uncertain!

Midnight Masquerade : Chapter 12

Jake walk up the path that led to the park when his phone rang. Answering it he was surprise by the caller.

"Jake, hi it's Mr. Roberts. I want to congratulate you. We decided you would be the best person to represent our new office in Forks." Mr. Roberts says with a cheery tone.

Jake wanted to shout out "Hell yeah!" but bit down on his lower lip, to restrain his happiness so he could sound professional like Mr. Roberts would expect of him.

"Wow, Thanks Mr. Roberts I promise to give it my very best." Jake jumps up and down, grinning from ear to ear. He knew now that no matter what went down between him and Edward he could handle it. After all, he was getting the girl and his dream job.

"I know you will Jake. We have watched you blossom and we believe you will achieve many great things here. I will email you the contract. Take a few days off, enjoy yourself before your buried with the heavy work load." Mr. Roberts chuckles whole heartedly.

"I will. Thank you so much sir." Jake hangs up the phone putting in his back pocket as he clenches his fists together throwing them up and down in a small victory dance when he hears a voice not far away that brings him back to why he was in the park to start with.

"Shit." He mumbles under his breath as he jogs toward the sound of the familiar voices.

When he arrives he finds Edward on one knee holding Bella's hand in his.

"Bella I swear to you, I am the right man for you. No one will love you the way I can." Edward opens the velvet box to flash a diamond ring in the palm of his shaky hand.

"Edward….no….please….you know we are not meant to be together. We were good once but that is not the case now." Bella licks her lips nervously as she closes the box leaving it in his open palms.

"Why not Bella? Tell me is there someone else?" Edward asks as she stands back up, putting the ring in his coat pocket.

"Yes, there is." Bella sighs softly as she lifts her head up to stare into his eyes.

"Who?" Edward feels his stomach muscles clenching as he prepares himself to hear her confession.

"Jake." Bella answers simply.

Jake took his cue as he walks around Edward to stand by Bella's side, holding her hand in his.

"So you two have been what screwing around behind my back?" Edward's voice raises slightly. He knew the truth already but seeing them together, side by side, hands held, it hurt him. It crush him. Yet they look so right together. So right, that it kill him to know that their happiness had left him with the broken heart and all alone.

"Look Edward, it happened by accident." Jake began but Edward cut him off.

"Accident? No one fucks around on accident." Edward knew his choice of words were crass but he did not want to hear any lame ass excuses from Jake.

"It really was an accident at first." Bella cries out defensively.

"Oh really but then what?" Edward looks between the two of them.

"The first time we were together neither of us knew the other. I came up to your hotel to surprise you. I got drunk. Really drunk. I was wearing a mask. I wanted to surprise you by doing something kinky." Bella's cheeks burn with the embarrassment of the situation talking about a sexual encounter she had planned for one guy while the other had actually received it.

"Jake thought I was a present from you. He did not see my face until afterwards. We were both shocked. I begged him not to tell you. It was a mistake. We had not intended to sleep together. Then as the weeks went by, whenever I saw Jake I was drawn to him." Bella pauses as she watches the disgust cross Edward's face.

"Drawn to him? You were drawn to him! What could he possibly give you that I could not." Edward asks with a pissed off look at Jake.

"At first, I just thought it was just purely a sexual thing. You know the mystery ,the fun of sneaking around. Something you know I have never done before." Bella tries to explain but Edward cuts her off again.

"How do I know that Jake is the only guy you have cheated on me with?" Edward shouts.

"Excuse me! You are not actually squeaky clean here buddy." Jake growls, Bella holds his hand tightly, trying to keep him calm.

"I know what I did. I did it because Bella and I were growing apart. I ….did not fall in love with her. I chose you Bella not Lauren." Edward saw the painful look in her eyes before she replace it with only sympathy toward him.

"I am sorry Edward. I did not choose you. I chose Jake. I did fall in love with him." Bella looks up at Jake, smiling tenderly at one another before both turning to look at him.

"So this is love? This is not some silly little crush you two have?" Edward ran his hands through his messy hair as he consider what she had told him. If this was love, real love they both found then he could not hate them, he could be hurt by them but he could not hate them.

"No, it's not a crush. I have honestly fallen in love with Bella." Jake swears as he lifts her hand up to his lips, pressing small kisses on the back of her knuckles.

"So now what? You two plan on getting married?" Edward felt his guts twist like a pretzel at the thought of Bella saying yes to a marriage proposal from someone else, especially after being rejected twice by her.

"Uh." Bella stuttered.

"I don't' know." Jake shrug his shoulders wearing a casual smile.

"I guess you heard you got the job here." Edward remarks as he stares down at his shoes.

"Yes, I got the call earlier." Jake nods his head.

Bella's head whips around wearing a proud smile at Jake.

"You did!" Bella cries out as she throws her arms around him giving him a congratulatory hug.

"That is so great!" Bella squeals planting a tender kiss on his lips before remembering that Edward was still standing there.

"Sorry." Bella gulps as she witnesses the anguish on his face.

"It's okay. It's weird but it's okay. I figured out before today that you two had been fooling around. I just did not understand why neither of you had the balls to tell me." Edward explains his reason for pushing them to confess their secret.

"I wasn't sure what we were doing, Jake and I. I was still not sure where you and I stood. When I thought I was pregnant I was terrified. When I hoped it was Jake's child and not yours, I knew then where my heart really lied. I knew that what I felt for Jake was more than lust. I just….did not know how break things off with you without hurting you. I know it's stupid to think there is ever a easy way to break up with someone." Bella chews on the corner of her lip.

"YOU thought you were pregnant?" Jake looks startled at her.

"I was late and I took a test but it came out negative that is why I did not say anything to you. Plus I hate to say it but I was not sure who the father was. It made me feel rather skanky. You know like a Jerry Springer "ho". " Bella chuckle bitterly, kicking a pebble with her shoe.

"Damn. That is pretty skanky." Jake teases her.

"I guess we all learned something from this situation." Edward says with an amused expression.

"I know that I will cherish the time we shared together and I'm sorry that I could not commit to you but I do not regret falling in love with Jake." Bella reaches up, hugging Edward for a few seconds before standing next to Jake, holding his hand again.

"I am sorry that the way Bella and I fell in love was wrong Edward. It was wrong to cheat behind your back. I just hope you understand from your own experience that it just happened and neither of us started this relationship planning on hurting you." Jake says with a heartfelt tone.

"I get that now. So you got my job and my girl. What am I to do now?" Edward smirks.

"Go back to Seattle, find that perfect girl ,work your way up at that office. We both know you hate small towns." Bella roll her eyes playfully.

"True." Edward admits as they all laugh together.

"I should be heading back. I have plenty of work to do." Edward reaches out shaking Jake's hand. Bella runs into his arms, hugging him one more time before he departs.

"Thank you for understanding." Bella whispers in his ears.

"Hey I might be slow at times but I catch up eventually. I hope you two really love one another." Edward presses a chaste kiss on her forehead, then turns and walks away.

Bella lets out a long deep exhale. Jake mimics her as they both look at one another with goofy relieved grins

"Well, it could have gone a whole different way." Bella thinks out loud.

"Yes, it could have." Jake agrees happy that it did not go that way.

"So what do we do now, with the rest of our day off?" Bella asks with an sheepish grin.

"I think we go practice on keeping you "drawn" to me." Jake's eyes sparkle with mischief as Bella smacks him on the arm, taking his hand in hers, they walk together to their vehicles where they make plans to go out on a date. A real date.

"You know Bella there for a minute I thought you might say yes to Edward's proposal." Jake brings up the awkward moment he had walked up on the couple back at the park.

Bella blinks a few times surprised by his statement.

"Why? You know I love you." Bella tilts her head, her eyes staring into his.

"I don't know exactly. I guess I just thought that was one of those moments all girls dream about." Jake shrugs his shoulder, his eyes glimmering from the sunlight that splash in them.

"Of course I want to be proposed to someday. I just want it to be with the right guy at the right time." Bella answers standing on her tip toes as she kisses him tenderly.

"How will I know when it's the right time?" Jake asks curiously.

"How do you know you're the right guy?" Bella teases.

"Cause honey I'm the only guy you have ever been drawn to." He jokes as he cups her face between his hands, kissing her hard against her lips.

"You like using that word against me, don't you." Bella snickers.

"I do. I have never had a woman say that about me. I have heard women say they were attracted to me or hell even magnetized by me but never drawn. It sounds so sensual so romantic. Did you get it out of a novel?" He asks as he pushes her hair out of her face, staring deep into her eyes.

"I do not honestly remember." Bella laughs lightly as she hooks her fingers in his pant loops, pulling him against her.

"You know someday down the road, when you agree to marry me, and you will, we should get married on New Years Eve. What do you think?" Jake asks as he turns her to his side, placing his arm around her, while they lean up against his truck.

"I think it would be a marvelous idea." Bella agrees. Then she adds, "But it has to be a Masquerade Wedding, the guests have to wear masks at the reception." Clapping her hands excitedly.

"I like that! That would be so unique and so us. Cause baby you and I are one of a kind." Jake announces as he lifts her up in his arms, putting her in the cab of his truck, sliding in next to her.

"So we need to find me somewhere to stay or even better, how about we try living together. It's got to be weird staying with your dad." Jake suggests as he starts up the truck.

"It's not weird but it does make me feel like a kid again." She replies.

"Really. A kid, uh. Maybe I can crawl up into your window and we can pretend it's against the rules." Jake wiggles his eyebrows, Bella throws her head back and laughter erupts from inside of her.

"It's never going to be dull with you, is it?" Bella says.

"Never baby, I got to keep you drawn to me." Jake emphasizes the word "drawn" long and sensual while Bella just laughs and feels for the first time, in a long time like she has finally found where she belongs, with Jake, in Forks at last.


End file.
